Room for One(shots)
by seawaffle
Summary: Collection of random Dantana one shots
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this space will be mostly for random one shots that pop up in my head**

**Feel free to send in prompts or songs to base a plot around or whatever you come up with, I'm not picky :P**

**Shoot me a message on here or drop me an ask on tumblr at cuddle-me-tight**

**Okay enough of the boring shit. Let's go!**


	2. Paper Hearts

**How Glee 100/101 SHOULD HAVE GONE DOWN. Totally not bitter or anything… :P Enjoy :)**

Things since returning from Lima had been, well...awkward, to say the least. Santana had done her best to avoid Dani at all costs, but after a stern, threatening, and obscenely _long _lecture from Rachel she realized it was time. She invited the blonde over to the loft and told her everything. Santana repeated over and over how she didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. She tried to explain that she had always been in love with Brittany, she had just tried to hide from it. Dani sat through the whole speech unmoving. No facial expressions, no body movements, no nothing. When Santana finished trying to explain herself, Dani let out a deep breath, grabbed her coat, and walked to the door. She opened the door and paused, without turning back, and quietly said, "See you around." Then she was gone.

Over the next couple of weeks, Santana, Dani, and Brittany all shared several shifts together that could only be described as...tense. Brittany was constantly sending Dani death glares, Dani gave Santana a couple sad smiles, and Santana tried her hardest not to look at either of them. She knew she should be happy now that she had Brittany back, but she couldn't shake the guilt of hurting Dani.

The shifts Santana and Dani shared without Brittany were less tense, but still awkward. They no longer sang together, filled ketchup bottles together, teased the staff together, cleaned together, made up life stories for different customers together. Instead, they spent most of their time trying to avoid each other, always working at opposite ends and never doing the same thing at the same time as the other one. Santana never realized before how much fun she actually had while working with Dani. The shorter woman had made everything about this lame ass job tolerable, and now that was gone. Then Dani stopped showing up.

Dani hadn't been in for a shift in over a week and Santana was getting worried. She knew she shouldn't be; Dani was a grown woman and could take care of herself. Brittany told her to let it go, but she couldn't help it. She just wanted to know that Dani was okay. So when the now brunette woman in question walked into the diner, Santana didn't even bother to hide the sigh of relief that fell from her lips. She also didn't bother to hide her appreciation for how good Dani's new hair looked. Brittany noticed that. Oops.

Nearing the end of yet another tense shift, Santana was taking a tray of food to some customers when she heard a sound that made her stop in her tracks.

"Ahem..."

Santana looked up towards the stage to see Dani standing behind a microphone, a guitar held in her hands.

"Hello ladies and germs," she said with a smile. That always got laughs from the customers, and Santana couldn't help her own light laugh. "Normally I only have positive things to say before I perform, but this performance is a little bittersweet." Santana tilted her head, confused. "As most of you staff members and regulars are aware, this is my last shift and last song here at the Spotlight Diner." Santana gasped in disbelief. Dani was leaving? This had to be a joke. "I just wanted to thank all of you regulars for requesting me as much as you have and for supporting me-"

"You're the best Dani!"

"Thanks Mrs. B," Dani chuckled. "I also want to thank the new customers who come in for giving me a chance. And last but not least, I want to thank the staff here for giving me a whole new group of people to call friends and family." Santana winced, unsure if Dani considered her to be either anymore. She gripped the tray of food tighter as Dani's eyes began scanning the restaurant.

"So I felt this song was appropriate, because I hope you'll remember me. This is for," her eyes stopped briefly on Santana, "you."

_**Goodbye love, you flew right by love**_

Dani began to pluck her guitar strings and Santana watched, completely entranced.

_**Remember the way you made me feel  
**__**Such young love but  
**__**Something in me knew that it was real  
**__**Frozen in my head**_

Dani closed her eyes.

_**Pictures i'm living through for now  
**__**Trying to remember all the good times  
**__**Our life was cutting through so loud  
**__**Memories are playing in my dull mind  
**__**I hate this part, paper hearts  
**__**And I'll hold a piece of yours  
**__**Don't think I would just forget about it  
**__**Hoping that you won't forget about it**_

Dani opened her eyes to look out over her very captive audience.

_**Everything is grey under these skies  
**__**Wet mascara  
**__**Hiding every cloud under a smile  
**__**When there's cameras  
**__**And I just can't reach out to tell you  
**__**That I always wonder what you're up to  
**_

_**Pictures I'm living through for now  
**__**Trying to remember all the good times  
**__**Our life was cutting through so loud  
**__**Memories are playing in my dull mind  
**__**I hate this part, paper hearts  
**__**And I'll hold a piece of yours  
**__**Don't think I would just forget about it  
**__**Hoping that you won't forget**_

Dani looked directly at Santana, unblinking.

_**I live through pictures  
**__**As if I was right there by your side  
**__**But you'll be good without me  
**__**And if I could just give it some time  
**__**I'll be alright**_

_**Goodbye love, you flew right by love**_

Santana saw the tear fall from Dani's eye at the same time she felt one slide down her own cheek. Dani never took her eyes off of Santana.

_**Pictures i'm living through for now  
**__**Trying to remember all the good times  
**__**Our life was cutting through so loud  
**__**Memories are playing in my dull mind  
**__**I hate this part, paper hearts  
**__**And I'll hold a piece of yours  
**__**Don't think I would just forget about it  
**__**Hoping that you won't forget**_

"Thank you." Dani stepped off the stage as applause echoed around the diner and headed for the door, pausing to give customers and coworkers hugs along the way. Santana watched her get closer and closer to the door. She looked over to Brittany behind the counter, who was beckoning her over, clearly pissed about Dani's parting song. But when Santana heard the chime of the door opening and saw Dani walk out, she couldn't bring herself to care. "This probably won't help at all," she thought, making a decision. She let go of the tray she was holding, letting it clatter to the ground, and made her way as fast as she could to the door, dodging coworkers and customers and ignoring Brittany yelling at her. She even slid over an empty table in an attempt to get to the door faster. To get to her faster.

Santana opened the door and looked around frantically, trying to find Dani. Finally, she spotted a retreating red uniform to her right. She ran as fast as her ex-cheerleader legs would carry her towards the girl with the guitar slung across her back.

"Dani!" she shouted.

The shorter girl froze, but made no move to turn around. Santana caught up to her and walked around to her front, breathing heavily.

"Wait."

"What are you doing Santana." The Latina flinched at the edge in Dani's voice, but noticed that her eyes didn't have that same edge.

"I had to stop you. Before you're gone for good."

"Why?"

"Because I need to tell you something. The truth."

"The truth? What else could you possibly have lied to me about that's worse than what's already happened?" Dani demanded angrily, narrowing her eyes.

"This," Santana mumbled as she stepped forward and pressed her lips to Dani's, both women melting at the feeling. It only lasted a couple seconds before Dani gently pushed Santana away.

"What...the fuck?" Dani shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "What did you just do?"

"I gave you the truth."

"That's not the truth! You have Brittany, you're in love with her-"

"No, Dani," Santana interrupted, shaking her head. "I lied to you, I lied to me, and I lied to her. The truth is," she looked Dani square in the eyes, "the absolute truth," she took a deep breath, "is that I'm in love with _you._"

"What...I don't..." Dani stood wide-eyed, completely confused.

"I'm just gonna tell it to you straight; you scare the living, breathing shit out of me. The way I feel when I'm around you, talking to you, fuck even just _thinking_ about you scares me so much. I was so terrified of all of these new feelings I have for you that when Brittany told me she still wanted me, I used her to bury everything I feel for you. What she and I had when we were younger was calm and quiet. I thought that was what I needed now as well. But when we came back, I felt like something was missing. I found myself wishing more and more that it was you there, instead of her. What you and I had was so special. I miss it every single day. I miss the excitement, the passion, the spontaneity, yet still feeling completely safe and comfortable. I miss the light freckles on the bridge of your nose, your loud yet adorable laugh, the way your mind works, the way your body fits perfectly with mine, running my hands along your tattoos while we watch movies, you playing with my hair when I get upset. I miss _you._" Santana reached for Dani's hand, and was relieved when Dani intertwined their fingers.

"I'm so sorry it took me breaking your heart to realize that I love you. I think I've loved you for a while but I was too scared to admit it to myself, much less tell you, so I fucked everything up. I'm sorry I pushed you away, I'm sorry I let you go, I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm just sorry. For everything. I don't think I'll ever stop being sorry."

Dani lifted her hands to cup Santana's cheeks and pulled her down to crash their lips together. Santana sighed into the kiss as her arms returned to their rightful place around Dani's waist. When air became necessary they broke apart, but Santana refused to remove her arms, so Dani wrapped her own arms around Santana's neck and nuzzled her head into the taller woman. After a couple minutes, she spoke up.

"Are you sure, Santana? How do I know that you're not doing the same thing to her that you did to me? How can I be sure that this isn't just...I dunno-"

"Dani, I have literally never felt this way about another person in my entire life, not even Brittany. Ever since I started this mess I haven't said I love you back to her once. It just didn't feel right, because I wasn't saying it to you. So yeah, I'm sure," Santana let out a light laugh. "And I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you."

"Okay, that's a tad dramatic," Dani chuckled into Santana's neck.

"Yeah probably," Santana smiled, "but I want you to understand that I'm serious. I love you Dani, and I'll do everything I can to show you that I mean it."

"Well you're off to a pretty good start. Coming after me, telling me everything, admitting you fucked up, leaving your girlfriend behind...oh shit. Your girlfriend." Dani groaned, pulling Santana impossibly closer.

"Oh right. Hang on a sec, I'll be right back, I promise." Santana slowly pulled herself away from Dani, placing a kiss on her forehead before jogging back towards the diner. Dani watched her disappear inside. She waited, fiddling with her guitar strap. Suddenly, she heard an inhuman screech and a loud thud, followed by several smashing sounds. A split second later, Santana shot out of the doors, bolting towards Dani. She grabbed her hand as she ran past, pulling Dani to run with her. The two ran to the end of the street and turned the corner, stopping to catch their breath. Santana clutched her right shoulder as Dani removed her guitar and sat down on some steps.

"What...the hell...just happened..." Dani managed to wheeze out.

"Well, I broke up with her, told her I love you, then she broke a plate on my shoulder and threw several more at me as I ran out. I didn't want her following us and potentially hurting you so we had to run, just to be safe."

"She did what?!" Dani rushed to Santana's shoulder.

"I'm okay, it's probably just gonna have a bad bruise for a while," Santana laughed.

"I swear, if she tries anything..." Santana tilted Dani's chin to look in her eyes.

"Then she'll have to answer to my girlfriend." She leaned down and connected her lips to Dani's, putting as much love into the kiss as she could. She could feel Dani start to smile, and when they parted her smile remained. Dani picked up her guitar and laced her fingers with Santana's, starting the walk towards her apartment.

"Hey Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

* * *

**And they lived happily ever after, the end XD No okay real talk though. ****I don't dislike Brittany, I just prefer Dani. The way the writers handled that arc was bullshit. Ugh.**

**Aaaaaanyways, please review, let me know what you think :)**

**Song is Paper Hearts by Tori Kelly**


	3. Five Tattoos

**Hey guys! So you all really liked the last one shot, huh? Okay this one is like an alternate/extended version of how Dani and Santana started talking and getting to know each other. It felt so rushed on the show, so I wanted to slow it down a bit. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Okay Berry, I recommended you for this job so if you screw up it's _my _ass on the line, got it?"

It was Rachel's first day at the Spotlight Diner. She'd been begging Santana to help her get a job there, and after several days of incessant whining, Santana had finally given in. The Latina looked down at Rachel, who nodded at her.

"Good. I've only been here a week, but I would actually like to keep this job."

"Why? You absolutely hate working," Rachel pointed out. Santana glared at her.

"I just do, alright? Now, our supervisor will be here any minute..." Santana trailed off as she let her eyes drift towards the front door, losing focus on Rachel.

"-llo? Earth to Santana!" Rachel waved her hands in front of Santana's face, effectively snapping her out of her daze. Santana slapped her hands away.

"What the hell, Berry!"

Just as Rachel opened her mouth to say something probably irritating, the front door chimed. Santana's head whipped around and Rachel peered around the taller girl's shoulder, following her gaze. In walked a young woman about Rachel's height, with dyed blonde hair, a white Ramones shirt, and ripped black jeans. Rachel brought her attention back to Santana and tapped on her shoulder.

"Uh, Santana? Who is that?" The Latina turned back around to Rachel, narrowing her eyes.

"First of all Hobbit, _do not touch me_, or I will-"

"Whoa okay sorry Satan I just-"

"Well don't "_just" _anymore, got it?" Santana brought her finger up to point in Rachel's face. "And second-"

"Scaring the newbie, Santana?"

Santana froze as she heard a new voice join the conversation. She turned her head to find the blonde next to her, eyebrows raised. She slowly lowered her hand.

"I just...uh...I..."

"Considering you're still technically a newbie as well, I wouldn't get too high and mighty just yet." Santana looked to the ground as she fiddled with the buttons on her uniform top. The blonde turned to face Rachel. "And who might you be?" Rachel stuck her hand out.

"Rachel Berry, new hire." The blonde reached out and shook her hand.

"No need to be so formal around here," the blonde chuckled. "I'm Dani. I'll be showing you the ropes for the next couple days." She glanced over at Santana, who was still looking down. "Do you two know each other?"

Santana opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Rachel quickly took over.

"Yes, we're actually roommates." Dani raised her eyebrows. "We also went to high school together, but that's a story for another day. Satan-I mean Santana-is the one who got me this job." Dani laughed.

"Satan?"

"Long story short, back in high school Santana wasn't the nicest person to be around. A "bitch" if you will. We called her Satan sometimes, but she's most certainly gotten better since then," Rachel explained. Dani looked over at Santana, who was kicking at the ground with her hands behind her back.

"A bitch? Really?" Dani let out a light laugh as she poked Santana's side. "Aw but she's so quiet!" Santana's cheeks flushed and Rachel couldn't stop her laugh.

"Santana? Quiet? As if!" Santana glared up at Rachel. The smaller brunette immediately shut her mouth, causing Dani to look back and forth between them.

"...Okay, well I'm gonna go get changed into this dreadful uniform," she pulled lightly on the fabric covering Santana's shoulder, "then we can get started!" She gave them both a smile and walked towards the back room, but not before managing to hear Santana growl at Rachel.

"Oh you are sooo dead, manhands..."

* * *

"-and _that's_ how you deal with rude customers."

Rachel laughed at the man stomping out of the diner and slow clapped. Dani took an over-exaggerated bow and started speaking in an Elvis Presley voice.

"Thank you, thank you very much. I'll be here all week. Remember to tip your waitresses." She looked around at a couple customers who laughed and shot them one of her most winning smiles. "I'm serious about them tips, folks."

Santana glanced over at the two women from her spot filling salt shakers. She wished she had the courage to just _talk _to Dani. Something about the blonde made her nervous, and she couldn't understand why. Nobody has made her nervous like that before. Ever.

"Santana!" Her head snapped up to find Dani waving her over. "Come help Rachel bus these tables while I clean up a bit in back."

"O-okay." Santana stood up, mentally berating herself for stuttering, and walked over to Rachel. They worked in silence for a couple of minutes before Rachel spoke.

"So...Dani-"

"What about her?" Santana snapped. Rachel smiled knowingly. Santana hated that.

"Relax, Santana. She's really fun. You should talk to her more." Santana sat down with a huff in the booth they were cleaning.

"I can't." Rachel sat down across from her.

"Why not?"

"I don't know!" Santana lifted her elbows to the table and put her head in her hands. "Every time I think I can do it I chicken out, or I open my stupid mouth and nothing comes out. I don't even know if she's gay," she groaned.

"Aw you like her!" Rachel squealed. "That's so cute!" Santana raised her head to glare at her.

"Berry would you be quiet! Don't make me regret-"

"Hey guys!" Santana stopped mid sentence. Dani sat down next to her in the booth, smiling at the two. "Slacking already?" she teased.

"We were just...uh..." Santana made a move to get up, but Dani pulled her arm to sit her back down.

"Chill out, I was just kidding," she laughed.

"Oh, r-right." Santana let out a small awkward laugh, causing Rachel to bring her hands to cover her mouth, hiding her own laughter.

The three women sat in silence for a minute before Rachel cleared her throat.

"So Dani," she looked pointedly at Santana before turning towards the blonde, "I like your tattoos."

"Thanks!" Dani grinned.

"H-how many do you have?" Santana was shocked at her own courage. Dani faced her, smiling gently.

"Depends on how you count them, but the way I count them I have five." Santana glanced at Rachel, who gave her a small nod.

"And how do you count them?" she asked, slowly gaining confidence.

"Well," Dani held out her arms, "Let's see. The cross here," she pointed to the outside of her right palm, "is number one. The _Stay_ and _Strong_," she flipped her hands over to show the insides of her wrists, "count as number two. The lips under _Stay_ is number three." She folded her right arm in towards herself, exposing her forearm. "The birds and _faith_ I count as one, even though I got them at different times." She put her hands on the table and slightly nodded back to her left. "The last one is on my left shoulder blade, and it says "now i'm a warrior". I want to get more, but they're kind of expensive," she chuckled. Santana studied the birds on her arm, then looked up at Dani, gesturing towards them.

"...may I?" Dani nodded, and Santana gently picked up her arm to look at them closer.

"Don't they hurt though?" Rachel asked. Dani kept her arm in Santana's hands as she turned to Rachel.

"A lot, but it's a hundred and fifty percent worth it."

"I don't know if I could ever do that."

"I honestly didn't think I could either, but after some things happened I realized that it was worth standing the momentary pain for an outcome I knew I would treasure forever."

"They're so beautiful..." Both Dani and Rachel turned to look at Santana, who couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Dani's arm. The blonde smiled softly.

"Thank you." Santana looked up at Dani and smiled, putting the blonde's arm back on the table.

"What other ones do you want?" Santana asked as she propped her arm up on the table and rested her chin in her hand, looking at Dani.

"Well I-"

"Oh shoot," Rachel interrupted. "I just remembered that I'm supposed to help Kurt with some NYADA thing..." She stood up and walked to the back to grab her things.

"What thing?" Santana yelled at her as she narrowed her eyes. Rachel came back out with her coat and purse, ready to leave.

"A project I think. "Future Broadway stars and their paths to fame", or something like that." She almost couldn't contain her giggle at the look of "that's bullshit" on Santana's face. "Anyways, gotta go. Santana, I'll see you at home later," she turned to face Dani, "and Dani it was so lovely to meet you. I look forward to working with you more." Dani chuckled at her formality.

"Right back at ya." Rachel nodded and made her way to the door, but before she could leave Dani called out to her.

"Hey Rachel!" The small brunette stopped and turned around. "I forgot to mention earlier, all newbies are required to perform a solo during a shift within the first two weeks of working here." Rachel beamed and nodded enthusiastically.

"Excellent! I'll get right on that. Goodbye, ladies." And with that, she was out the door, leaving Santana and Dani in the booth together. Dani turned back around to face Santana.

"You know, you still haven't done your song yet, and your two weeks are almost up," she said, nudging Santana's shoulder.

"I know, I just...haven't found the right one yet, I guess," the Latina shrugged. She lifted her eyes to meet Dani's, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Well you better hurry up. I'm kind of looking forward to it," the blonde smiled. Santana blushed and looked down to her hands folded on the table, nearly touching Dani's. "Now, where were we?" Santana let out a giggle.

"Which tattoos you want next."

"Right! Well, I _would _tell you, but then I'd have to kill you..." Santana looked up at Dani with a mock expression of hurt, but couldn't keep a straight face for long as Dani gave her a wide grin. "No I'm just kidding. Okay well the first one I want is gonna go on my ribcage..."

* * *

Santana looked up as she saw Dani rush into the busy diner, trying to make it to the back to change before-

"Dani!" The blonde stopped and groaned, turning to face the small, angry man coming towards her. "You're late! Explain!"

"Gunther I'm sorry. I left on time, but the subway got stuck at the station for some reason and I ran all the way here when I got to my stop. I'm only five minutes late please don't fire me," she pleaded.

Santana was listening from her spot behind the counter, and for some reason she couldn't help but feel...protective? If Gunther didn't give her a break, there'd be hell to pay.

"Dani," Santana calmed down slightly as she heard the man's voice become softer and watched his face loosen. "I'm not going to fire you. You're one of my best employees. Just, don't be late again!" he warned, before making his way to the back. Santana let out a sigh of relief as Dani made her way over to the counter.

"Well that was close, huh?" Santana joked. "At least it wasn't your fault." Dani looked around, then motioned for Santana to come closer.

"It was totally my fault," the blonde said quietly. "I was at lunch around the corner and completely forgot to check the time," she revealed as she flashed Santana a mischievous grin.

"You little sneak!" Santana gasped, impressed. Dani winked at her as she readjusted the red beanie on her head.

"Well I better change and get to work before he gets pissed." She stood up and started to walk towards the back.

"I like the hat, D," Santana called out to the blonde. Dani turned around and started walking backwards, looking at Santana.

"I'm pretty cute, huh," she teased. Santana shook her head and laughed.

"You're trouble is what you are!" Dani stuck her tongue out at Santana and disappeared into the back.

Santana and Dani didn't have much time to talk as the diner got busier. Santana spent a lot of time thinking about how much closer she and Dani had gotten over the last few days. She still stuttered sometimes and her words still got stuck in her throat, but she was having fun talking to the blonde and getting to know her.

The diner may have been busy, but that didn't stop Santana from looking at Dani every chance she got. Maybe she wasn't as secretive about it as she thought, because Rachel noticed not five minutes after starting her own shift.

"Santana stop staring!" she hissed as she walked by with a tray of food, shaking Santana out of her daze. She glared at Rachel when she walked by again.

"I was not staring, Hobbit!"

"Yeah, and I'm a bad singer," Rachel retorted, placing her hands on her hips. "You should just ask her out already." Santana shook her head.

"No I can't do that. I don't even know if she's gay."

"Well then why don't you go find out? You two would be so cute together!" Santana let out a sigh.

"Maybe later."

"If you keep saying that, you're never going to do it," Rachel pointed out, raising her eyebrows. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut it, Berry. I'll do it when I'm good and ready."

"Fine. In the meantime, let's get back to work, shall we?" Rachel nodded to herself as she turned and left, leaving Santana to look at Dani as she chatted with some customers.

"And Santana?" The Latina whipped her head around to look at Rachel. "Stop staring!"

Santana grumbled incoherently as she flipped Rachel off and went back to work. She spent a long time thinking about how to find out if Dani was a lesbian or not. "She's never mentioned a boyfriend or guy interest, and she _does_ seem pretty flirty around me," she reasoned to herself. The longer she spent analyzing everything, the more her confidence grew. Before she knew it, the diner had calmed down and was relatively quiet. She was cleaning off a table when Rachel walked over, startling her.

"God Berry, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry," Rachel raised her hands in defense.

"What do you want?" The smaller girl leaned in closer.

"Now's your chance." Santana looked at her, confused.

"To do what?"

"To talk to Dani!" Rachel nodded to where the blonde was seated at a table, filling ketchup bottles. "We only have a few minutes left of work anyways."

"No I couldn't, she's busy, I'm busy, I-" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oh for the love of-" she grabbed the towel out of Santana's hands and gave her a small shove towards Dani. "Go help her!"

Santana gave Rachel a half-hearted glare as she slowly walked over to Dani. She stopped just behind the blonde, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Finding the courage she needed, she moved to the other side of the table and cleared her throat, causing Dani to look up at her.

"Need some help?" Dani smiled.

"I'd prefer company, but help is good too." Santana returned the smile and pulled out the chair across from Dani, grabbing bottles to fill. "So correct me if I'm wrong, but your last day to perform the required solo is tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded.

"You better get on that," Dani lightly warned, raising her eyebrows.

"I know, I know. It's just," Santana let out a breath, "I can't seem to find the right song. I've tried, but nothing feels right."

"Rachel found hers pretty quickly," Dani pointed out. Santana laughed.

"Don't Rain On My Parade? Dani, Berry has had that song memorized since she was still in the womb." Dani chuckled. "Plus, I'm not much of a Broadway person."

"Well then it's a good thing you don't have to sing a Broadway song."

"That doesn't make it any easier."

"Doesn't make it any harder though, does it?" Santana smiled as she reached for more bottles.

"No, I suppose it doesn't." Dani nodded, satisfied.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes. Santana took the time to try and psych herself up into asking Dani if she was gay. She was about as ready as she'd ever be, but how to start? With a girl like Dani, she figured she could just be forward about it.

"I dig your name." The blonde smiled. "So do you think your parents knew you were going to grow up to be a lesbian, giving you a boy name?" Dani's face fell, and Santana knew it was the wrong thing to say. Time seemed to slow down as Dani stared at her blankly.

"I'm not a lesbian." Santana felt her heart stop. Her eyes widened as she stared back at Dani.

"Oh...uh...you just...I...gotta go," she stumbled over her words as she moved to get up. She had to get away from Dani.

"Santana wait I-" Dani called after her, but she didn't stop. She made her way to the back room, and grabbed her things, passing Rachel.

"Santana where are-"

"Home," the Latina said quietly, trying to hold back her tears. "See you later." And with that she left out the back door and headed to the loft, trying to keep herself together.

* * *

The next shift was awkward. Dani kept trying to talk to Santana, but she was pretty good at avoiding the blonde. After a few hours, Dani stopped trying and went about her duties almost robotically. Santana stood slumped at the counter with Rachel, attempting to stop looking at Dani and failing miserably.

"I don't get why you won't just talk to her! She came in looking for you after you left last night." Santana groaned.

"I know, you already told me a hundred times, Dwarf. I can't talk to her yet, I'm way too embarrassed. You should have seen the look on her face. God how could I have been so stupid!" She dropped her head to the counter. Rachel put a hand on her shoulder, and was shocked to receive no reaction from the Latina.

"Okay, we don't have to talk about that anymore." Santana turned her head on the counter to face Rachel, laying on her cheek.

"Thank you."

"Aren't you doing your song near the end of the shift?" Santana sighed and stood up straight.

"Yeah. Since Warbler's in for the weekend I asked him to play the piano for me."

"Why won't you tell me what song you're singing?" Rachel pouted. Santana gave her a small smile.

"You'll see soon enough."

Rachel sensed that Santana was done talking for now and decided to leave it. They both went back to work, but Santana still couldn't stop herself from looking at Dani. Even after everything that happened, she still liked the blonde way more than she should. She didn't understand what it was about Dani that drew her in, she didn't understand how she could spend so much time thinking about one person, she didn't understand why she felt this way. Santana was thinking so hard she didn't notice Blaine come in and walk up to her.

"Hey Santana." The Latina lifted her head.

"Evening, Bow-Tie. You ready?" Blaine nodded.

Santana took a deep breath and made her way to the stage. She pulled out a mic stand and turned the mic on as Blaine got settled at the piano. The noise around the diner got quieter as people noticed her on the stage. Dani even stopped what she was doing and sat at an empty booth. Rachel slid in next to her.

"Hi." Santana paused, annoyed with the shakiness in her voice. "My name is Santana. As some of you know, new hires are required to sing a solo soon after starting. And of course I decided to wait until the last minute..." She rolled her eyes at herself as people laughed, including Dani. _Focus_.

"The reason I waited so long was because I just couldn't find the right song to sing. But I finally found it, and asked my friend Blaine here to help me out." Blaine gave a small wave. She looked back out at her audience and took a deep breath. "Okay here we go." She nodded at Blaine and he started playing the intro to the song. Santana gripped the mic stand and closed her eyes.

_**Tight jeans, with a rip on the knee  
**__**So close, but it ain't where I wanna be  
**__**And I'm loving every minute of your company  
**__**But have I read this all wrong**_

She opened her eyes and scanned the audience, letting all of her emotions out.

_**Maybe I move too fast  
**__**Or maybe I missed a sign  
**__**But baby this could last  
**__**You are the one thing on my mind**_

Santana let go of the mic stand and brought her hands to rest over her abdomen.

_**You are my one and only  
**__**My blue skies and grey  
**__**You are the only one for me**_

Her eyes stopped on Dani.

_**Brown eyes, with your old wooly hat  
**__**Five tattoos, from your shoulder to your hands  
**__**You could give me what I have never had  
**__**Oh keep leading me on**_

Rachel looked over to find Dani watching Santana with a huge smile on her face.

_**But maybe I move too fast  
**__**Or maybe I missed a sign  
**__**But baby this could last  
**__**You are the one thing on my mind**_

_**You are my one and only  
**__**My blue skies and grey  
**__**You are the only one for me**_

Santana closed her eyes again as she ran through a couple of vocal riffs, but looked right back at Dani as the song came to an end.

_**Tight jeans, with a rip on the knee**_

Dani was the first to stand and clap for Santana, followed by Rachel and the rest of the diner. Santana bowed and left the stage with a quiet "Thank you." She made her way into the back room and Dani followed.

"Santana-" The Latina spun around to face Dani.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I shouldn't have assumed and now I made everything awkward." Dani stepped closer and laughed. "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny! I-"

"Santana, just shut up for a second, will you?" Santana closed her mouth and nodded. "I have something I need to say." Dani looked into Santana's eyes as a smile broke out on her face. "I was kidding yesterday, but you left so fast I didn't get a chance to take my foot out of my mouth." Santana's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I was just joking when I said I wasn't a lesbian. I don't really know what the purpose of that was, I guess I just wanted to freak you out for a second, but you left faster than I could react." Dani's smile faded. "I'm sorry." Santana felt a small grin begin to creep up on her face.

"You little shit." Dani laughed, grabbing Santana's hand.

"You said it yourself, I'm trouble," she teased, pulling Santana towards their things.

"What are we doing?" Santana asked as Dani handed the brunette her jacket and bag.

"We're leaving, duh," the blonde smirked. She picked up her own things and reached for Santana's hand again, lacing their fingers.

"I gathered that," Santana rolled her eyes as she followed Dani out the back door and down the street. "I meant what are we doing now that we're leaving?" Dani stopped at the street corner and leaned up to give the Latina a kiss on the cheek. She stepped back to look in Santana's eyes and smiled.

"We're going on a date."

* * *

**Ta-da! So I hope you liked that :) **

**Please review and stuff, let me know what you think**

**Song is Five Tattoos by Ella Henderson. Seriously. Go listen to it. It's amazing**


	4. Idiot

**Here's a new one shot for ya! Just besties? Or maybe more...**

* * *

"Yo! D-Train! Bestie with the testes! Let's go already!" Santana yelled from the doorway of her best friend's New York apartment.

"Chill out, Lopez!" Dani shouted from her bedroom.

"What the hell are you two doing back there?"

"I wanted to see her new piano, you inconsiderate breakfast cereal!" Elliot responded.

"...The fuck kind of insult is that?"

"You were a Cheerio in high school, Cheerios is a cereal brand..." Elliot explained as he rounded the corner. Santana burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, you really need to work on your verbal abuse skills."

"Well Satan was already taken, so I'm trying my best."

"Work with Hobbit and Lady Hummel. I'm sure you guys will come up with something utterly adorable." Santana turned to the hallway. "Dan! Come on! We're gonna be late!"

"How come Dani doesn't get insulting names? She gets fun stuff like D-Train."

"She's my best friend. Therefore she gets the privilege of un-insulting nicknames," Santana explained.

"But you consider Rachel and Kurt your best friends too. And me, judging by "bestie with the testes". We all have slightly less than un-insulting nicknames from you."

"Well, Curry Fisher, let me explain to you a little something. That musically adept blonde in there is my absolute best friend in the entire world. Yes you and Kurt and Rachel are amazing best friends and I have love for you all, but nobody gets me like Dani. It's like she knows what I'm thinking even before I do. That kind of connection in a friendship deserves something special," Santana finished as Dani rounded the corner, picking up her bag.

"God Santana you are so impatient," she groaned.

"I just want to get this over with. I'm only going to this stupid concert because you begged me to."

"Santana Lopez that is the biggest load of shit you have ever said the entire year and a half I've known you," Dani said with raised eyebrows. "You love The 1975 more than I do. Girls is the most played song on your iTunes!"

"Fine, I really want to go," Santana narrowed her eyes at Dani. "But if we miss The City because we get there late your ass is mine."

"How do you even know they'll play it first?" Elliot asked.

"...Can we just go now?" Santana huffed as she walked out of Dani's apartment and into the hallway.

"You totally creeped the setlist online, didn't you!" Dani laughed, following Elliot outside and locking the door behind her.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!" Elliot and Dani said simultaneously. Santana just shook her head and made her way down the stairs and outside the building, Dani and Elliot following her and laughing.

The three walked to the nearest subway station and got on, chatting until they reached their stop. Getting off, the group made their way to the venue, joining the already fairly long line.

"See, San? It's fine. We're even a little early," Dani grinned.

"Yeah yeah," Santana grumbled. She hated when she was wrong, but Dani was the only one she'd allow to tease her about it.

The three friends stood in a circle facing each other, talking and waiting to be let in. They were in the middle of a discussion when somebody knocked into Dani, causing her to stumble forward. Santana caught the blonde in her arms, quickly righting her.

"Are you okay Dani?" she asked concerned, looking into Dani's eyes and holding her shoulders.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks," Dani smiled.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" a voice said from behind them. Santana gave Dani another once over to make sure she was okay, then gently moved her to the side and faced the perpetrator. The girl before her had brown eyes and a worried look on her face. She was smaller, but still taller than Dani, and she looked to be about sixteen or seventeen. "That didn't give her an excuse to knock into people like that," Santana reasoned.

"What the hell! You could have seriously hurt her!" Santana growled. Another girl stepped out in front of the smaller one. She was taller, just a couple inches shorter than Santana, but still around seventeen. She had fierce green eyes and looked straight up at Santana.

"Hey back off! It was just an accident!" Santana stepped closer and opened her mouth to respond, but Dani tugged Santana around to face her, forcing the brunette to look at her.

"Calm down. I'm okay, Tana. I promise," she said gently. Santana clinched her jaw and nodded. Dani moved to the two girls, noticing a smaller third girl behind them.

"Hi, sorry about that. I'm sure it wasn't on purpose," she smiled. The green eyed girl visibly relaxed, and the one who bumped into Dani shook her head vigorously.

"It wasn't I swear! We were goofing around and I'm literally like the clumsiest person ever and I tripped and fell into you. I'm sorry," she explained.

"It's okay, these things happen. I'm kinda clumsy myself. I'm Dani by the way. Red Hot Temper over there is Santana, and that dapper young gentleman is Elliot," Dani introduced herself and her friends.

"I'm Karla," the brown eyed girl replied, "Equally Hot Temper is Michelle, and the small one is Brooke."

"Nice to meet you all," Elliot grinned. The two groups decided to join together while they waited in line. Santana ended up standing next to Michelle, and after a while she noticed Dani giving her pointed looks while talking to Karla with Elliot and Brooke. She rolled her eyes and turned towards Michelle.

"Sorry I snapped at you guys earlier," she forced out.

"No you're not," Michelle chuckled. "Let me guess, Dani has been giving you the "you need to apologize" look, right?" Santana nodded. "Karla's been giving me the same one." Santana gave her a genuine smile.

"You should just go for it already."

"W-what?" the green eyed girl spluttered.

"Mexican third eye never lies," Santana grinned as she tapped her forehead. "What's stopping you?"

"I...we...she's been my best friend for the last 3 years. I don't want to make things weird and lose her. I couldn't handle it."

"I feel you on that one, kiddo," Santana quietly sighed to herself, glancing at Dani. Suddenly, the doors opened and everyone started the mad dash to get inside. When the group reached the entrance, they waved goodbye to each other as they split up and went to their separate seats.

The concert started not long after, causing Elliot, Dani, and Santana to jump up out of their respective seats and sing along. They sang and danced together like complete idiots all night, Dani and Santana making faces at each other as Elliot danced around them. When the intro to Girls started, Santana stopped dancing and stood to just listen. Dani looked over at her and grinned, knowing it was her favorite song. Santana grinned back, pulling Dani to stand in front of her, still facing the stage. She folded her arms around the blonde's neck and shoulders, and Dani reached up to place her hands on Santana's arms. Elliot threw his arm over Santana's shoulders and they all gently danced to the song. Santana loved it. When the song finished, they all broke apart, but Santana decided to keep an arm around Dani's shoulders for the remaining songs. Dani threw her arm around Santana's waist, sending her a huge smile. It was perfect.

When the concert was over, they made their way back to Dani's apartment to spend the night. Santana and Elliot plopped on the couch as Dani made her way into the kitchen.

"Elliot do you want anything?"

"No I'm okay, thanks."

"What about me?" Santana whined.

"Oh you mean a huge bowl of chocolate fudge ice cream with a ridiculous amount of sprinkles?" Dani laughed as she walked towards Santana, bowl already in hand. "How could you think I'd forget?" Santana happily accepted the ice cream.

"You're the best, D!" She dug in while Elliot laughed. "Are you not having anything? Or am I gonna be the only one to pig out?" Dani smiled and shook her head.

"Santana, we've been friends for too long for you to not know how this works," the blonde replied as she slyly held up a second spoon.

"I'm actually slightly ashamed of myself right now," Santana muttered, offering the bowl to Dani. Elliot gasped in mock surprise. "You tell anyone I said that and I will ends you, Dilbert," Santana threatened.

"I can't tell if that was an insult or you just don't know my last name."

"Definitely an insult," Dani piped up. "Not a very good one, but an insult nonetheless." Santana whipped her head around.

"Are you dissing my insult skills," she leaned closer to Dani, "or have you forgotten about Dan Dan the Guitar Man?" she said lowly, with a slight southern accent. Dani slapped Santana's arm.

"You asshole! I told you, never again!" Santana couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips. "That's it, you're sleeping on the couch," Dani pouted, placing the bowl on the table and crossing her arms.

"No!"

"Yes! No cuddle puddle for you," Dani smirked. "Just me and Elliot."

"That's not fair!"

"Too bad. You can either say you're sorry or you can sleep on the couch." Santana groaned.

"Dani, please no." The blonde turned her head away from Santana. Elliot could barely contain his laugher.

"Have fun on the couch alone then. Come on Elliot, let's go." Dani made a move to get up, but Santana pulled her down onto her lap, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and burying her face into Dani's back.

"No! Don't leave me out here." She paused and took a deep breath. "Dani, I'm sorry. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me and allow me to rejoin the cuddle puddle?" Elliot didn't even try to stop his laughter from bubbling out. Dani grinned and hugged Santana's arms into her body.

"I suppose I can-" Dani abruptly stopped with a loud squeal as Santana stood up, keeping her arms around the blonde and lifting her off the ground. "Santana put me down!" The brunette ignored her and walked into Dani's bedroom, with Dani still struggling against her, and carefully tossed her onto the bed, faceplanting down next to her. Elliot followed, still laughing, and sat down on Dani's other side. Dani turned to face Santana, who was still on her stomach with her face turned towards Dani, arms folded under the pillow, eyes closed. The blonde chuckled, shaking her head. "Night Santana."

"Night D. Love you..." Santana mumbled out.

"Love you too, idiot." Dani waited until Santana's breathing evened out, then whispered, "More than you know."

* * *

The next morning Santana woke up to an empty bed, her arm across the space where Dani had been. No sooner had she realized she was alone than a body fell on top of her.

"Get up lazy!"

"Ugh Dan no," Santana groaned. "It's too early."

"It's not early at all!" Dani laughed, still stretched across Santana's body. "Just after 10 is not early. Besides, you gotta get up and get out." Santana managed to push Dani off of her onto the bed. She sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Why do I have to leave?" Dani stood up and grabbed Santana's hand, pulling her into the kitchen.

"Because I have to go to work soon, then Rachel's coming over for a little."

"And you and I are going out to lunch!" Elliot cheered enthusiastically. Santana quirked an eyebrow.

"We are?"

"Yep."

"When was that decided?"

"Right now!" Elliot laughed. Dani handed Santana a plate of pancakes and bacon, directing her towards the table.

"Come on, we were waiting for you and I'm starving!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to wait for me, D?"

"At least once more, Miss Swan," Dani giggled as she pulled out Santana's chair and bowed low.

"You are seriously the biggest fucking dork I know," Santana laughed as she sat down. Elliot nodded in agreement. "But I wouldn't have you any other way." Dani gave her a cheeky smile as they all dug in.

Breakfast went by relatively fast, then Santana and Elliot had to get changed and leave so Dani could get herself to work on time. The two spent a couple hours wandering around, looking into different shops and playing with the silly knick knacks they found. At around 2, Elliot suggested they look for a place to eat lunch. Santana had noticed a mexican restaurant in their travels, so they made their way back to it. Elliot led Santana into a relatively isolated booth. They sat down and ordered, then sat quietly for a couple minutes. Santana's curiosity got the best of her, and she spoke up.

"Uh, Elliot? Why the hell are we all the way back here?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something, and I figured you'd appreciate the privacy." Santana nodded, signaling him to continue. He sat back into the booth, looking Santana square in the eyes. "How long?"

"How long what?" Santana questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well yesterday, I noticed some things. At the concert, I noticed more things. After the concert, I saw even more. The way you talk about her, the way you act around her." Santana's eyes widened and she opened her mouth, but Elliot cut her off. "Don't even try to deny it, Santana." She closed her mouth and lowered her eyes. "Dani. How long?" he asked softly.

"Since the day we met," she mumbled. There was no escaping it now.

"Are you serious? Santana why haven't you done anything?" Elliot gasped.

"When I met her, I had just gotten out of a rocky relationship. I wasn't looking for anything, but there was something about her that pulled me in. She's so different than anybody I've ever encountered. I was scared, I didn't know what to do, so I did nothing. Then we got closer and closer, and I didn't want to risk our friendship. She means everything to me, Elliot," Santana said quietly. Elliot walked around to Santana's side of the booth and slid in next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Santana, you won't lose your friendship if you tell her. It's obvious that you two have the best kind of friendship, she's not going to just let you go like that. You know Dani better than anyone, you should know that's not how she works."

"I know," Santana sighed, resting her head on Elliot's shoulder. "I just don't want things to get weird. Everything is nearly perfect the way it is, I don't want to be the one to screw it up."

"What's the worst that can happen? She doesn't feel the same, then you work past it together and still have an amazing friendship. Or, she could be willing to give it a shot and you live happily ever after. Just give it a chance, Santana. You'll regret it if you don't." Santana looked up at Elliot.

"Thanks, Gilbert." He nodded and leaned his head on hers. After a few minutes, their food came and they began to eat. The two chatted about this and that, and when they were nearly done, Santana's phone vibrated.

**From: Dani  
****Hey do you wanna come over in a bit?**

"It's Dani isn't it?" Elliot grinned. Santana nodded. "Your stupid smile gave it away. Now that I know, everything is so much more obvious!"

"Oh shut up!" Santana grumbled. She texted Dani back as Elliot began to sing I Can See Clearly Now.

**To: Dani  
****Work?**

**From: Dani  
****Short shift**

**To: Dani  
****Yeah of course. be there in an hour?**

**From: Dani  
****Sounds good :)**

"What did she say?" Elliot asked as Santana put her phone away.

"I'm going over to her place in an hour."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Today?" Santana shook her head rapidly. "No. No way."

"Santana you've waited for a year and a half. It's about time you told her. No time like the present and all that," Elliot told her seriously. Santana let out a long sigh.

"I guess you're right..."

"Of course I am," he grinned. "Why don't you just go over there now?"

"But I gotta pay, and I can't just ditch you."

"Don't worry about it. I got it. Now go!" Elliot exclaimed, shooing her away. "Let me know how it goes!" Santana nodded and headed out the door.

She walked back towards Dani's apartment, psyching herself up. She can do this. She's Santana Lopez, for fuck's sake. She can do anything.

All of a sudden, Santana found herself standing in front of Dani's door. She must have been walking fast, because she was half an hour early. Thinking about knocking, she decided against it and opted for the spare key on top of the door frame, hoping to scare the blonde. That was always funny.

Santana quietly entered the apartment, barely making a sound. Dani wasn't in the kitchen, and she wasn't in the living room, so Santana made her way towards the bedroom. The door was cracked open, and just before she went to push it open, she heard a higher pitched voice speak.

"Just play it Danielle. I have to leave in fifteen minutes."

"Okay okay, but don't use my full name, Rachel." Santana looked through the small space in the open door, seeing Dani and Rachel sitting at the blonde's piano, their backs to the door. Dani took a deep breath, then began to play.

_**I wish I had a seatbelt so I could strap my heart in  
**__**Looking for a crystal ball just to know what you're thinking  
**__**I wish I had a road map so I'd know where your heart's been hiding  
**__**I wish I didn't love you cause sometimes it's so frightening**_

Santana smiled. She loved Dani's voice.

_**Holding on and on  
**__**But should I be letting go  
**__**I am falling fast  
**__**And you don't even know**_

_**Am I an idiot, idiot, idiot  
**__**For making plans in my head for the two of us  
**__**The biggest idiot, idiot, idiot  
**__**In the world, in this world  
**__**I'm too scared to say a word so you're oblivious  
**__**But when I sleep we're a dream and it's brilliant  
**__**Am I an idiot, idiot, idiot  
**__**The biggest idiot in the world**_

Santana was surprised at how accurate this was. It was like somehow Dani knew exactly what she was feeling.

_**I wish I had an off switch on the top of my heart  
**__**Or I could tell you how I'm feeling but why do I find it so hard  
**__**If only I could come out clean and lay it bare on the table  
**__**But believe me when I try it feels like both of my lips are stapled**_

_**Holding on and on  
**__**But should I be letting go  
**__**I am falling fast  
**__**And you don't even know  
**_

_**Am I an idiot, idiot, idiot  
**__**For making plans in my head for the two of us  
**__**The biggest idiot, idiot, idiot  
**__**In the world, in this world  
**__**I'm too scared to say a word so you're oblivious  
**__**But when I sleep we're a dream and it's brilliant  
**__**Am I an idiot, idiot, idiot  
**__**The biggest idiot in the world**_

_**They say the worst that can happen is that you say no  
**__**The embarrassing silence when my cover's blown  
**__**The only thing I'm scared of is what I don't know  
**__**But how can I speak if you never notice me**_

"What's going on in that girl's head?" Santana wondered to herself.

_**Am I an idiot, idiot, idiot  
**__**For making plans in my head for the two of us  
**__**The biggest idiot, idiot, idiot  
**__**In the world, in this world  
**__**I'm too scared to say a word so you're oblivious  
**__**But when I sleep we're a dream and it's brilliant  
**__**Am I an idiot, idiot, idiot  
**__**The biggest idiot in the world**_

"Wow Dani. That was beautiful," Rachel praised.

"Thanks Rach."

"Are you going to sing it for her?" Her? Santana's eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know, should I? What if she doesn't like it? It's gonna be weird enough as it is, she doesn't need it to be extra weird because I sang a song I wrote for her-"

"Dani, you listen to me. Whether or not she feels the same way, she'll love the song. She loves your voice." Dani slumped over on Rachel's shoulder.

"I just don't want to lose her."

"You won't. I've never seen her this close to another person." Rachel knows her too? What the hell! "No matter what happens, you won't lose Santana."

What.

The.

Fuck?

Santana quickly backed away from the door, quietly hurrying into the living room. She started pacing back and forth, trying to wrap her head around everything she just heard. Dani feels the same way she does? "How is that even possible? And what the hell am I gonna do now? She wrote a fucking beautiful song and I was just gonna blurt it out-"

"Santana?"

The brunette's internal rant was cut off by Dani's soft voice. She stopped pacing and looked over to the two smaller women, barely glancing over at Rachel before focusing on her favorite blonde. She crossed her arms over her chest and spoke directly to Dani.

"Yeah, Dani. You're an idiot." The blonde's jaw fell open and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Santana!"

"Beat it, Berry," Santana growled. Rachel instantly shut her mouth, grabbed her bag, and left Dani's apartment.

"You...you heard?" Dani managed to get out. Santana nodded, walking to stand in front of her.

"Yeah, I did. And you're an idiot." Dani's head dropped and she turned to walk back into her bedroom. Santana grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She cupped the blonde's cheeks and lifted Dani's head to look into her eyes, speaking softly. "You're an idiot for thinking I'd ever say no." Dani's eyes brightened as a wide grin spread across her face.

"Are you serious?" Santana nodded as she moved her head closer to Dani's, glancing down at her lips.

"Completely," she murmured before attaching her lips to Dani's. She felt shivers of the best kind roll down her spine at the feeling of the blonde's soft lips on her own. Dani reached up to circle her arms around Santana's waist, pulling her closer. Santana wrapped her own arms around Dani's neck and let out a content sigh. The kiss was everything Santana had ever hoped it would be. Slowly she pulled away, savoring the moment, and rested her forehead on Dani's.

"I have been dying to do that for a year and a half," she said, lightly laughing. Dani leaned back a little to see Santana fully.

"Why the hell did you wait so long?" Dani demanded, grabbing Santana's hand and leading her to the couch. As soon as they sat down Santana laced their fingers together.

"Why did you?" the brunette asked.

"You were always flirting with other people, but never me. I assumed I wasn't your type. Then we got closer and I just didn't want to ruin anything but I couldn't wait any longer."

"I didn't do anything earlier because I couldn't." Dani furrowed her eyebrows. "You made me too nervous. I couldn't form the right thoughts or flirt properly. Nobody's ever done that to me before. It scared me. I was afraid to do anything, so I did nothing. Then, like you said, we got closer and I didn't want to screw it up and lose you." Dani laughed and leaned into Santana.

"So let me get this straight: we both liked each other from the beginning but neither of us had the balls to say anything until now?"

"Looks like it," Santana chuckled.

"Wow, we're dumb." Santana nodded and unclasped their hands, wrapping her arm around Dani's shoulders and allowing the blonde to snuggle into her.

"Yep. A regular pair of idiots."

* * *

**Ta-da! Okay so I felt kinda meh about this one. Sorry if it's not up to par, I know it could be better.**

**If you understood Curry Fisher you get a hundred life points, no questions asked. If you understood the three girls at the concert, you get another hundred life points. I just love sneaking things in like that XD**

**Please review, let me know what you think, drop me prompts or whatevs**

**Song is Idiot by Raphaella**

**Stay golden, lovelies :)**


	5. Tell Her

**What's up guys? Alright one shot time! For this one, Dani's on tour and Santana's missing her when Dani does a TV interview that Santana will never forget...**

* * *

"_Santana are you listening to me?"_

"Of course I'm listening babe," Santana rolled her eyes.

"_Don't roll your eyes at me." _The brunette paused for a moment to pull her phone from her ear, looking at it incredulously. She brought it back, rifling through her purse for her keys.

"How in the fuck did you-"

"_We've been together for two years, dummy. I know how you work." _Santana laughed in agreement._ "Now what did I just say?"_

"You said to not forget to watch the show tonight." Santana fumbled with the keys in her hands, attempting to open her apartment door. "As if I could forget with your constant reminders," she mumbled to herself as she unlocked the door and walked inside.

"_Hey!"_

"Sorry D," she smiled sheepishly as she plopped on the couch. "You know I never miss any time you're on TV. I gotta support my superstar girlfriend!" Dani chuckled.

"_I know, but this one is super special and I'm just really excited for it. I don't want you to miss it."_

"Why won't you tell me what's so special about this one?" Santana pouted.

"_Stop trying to be a party pooper babe! I absolutely will not tell you, and you can't tickle it out of me so you can suck it up and wait."_

"But you know I have the _worst_ patience of all time."

"_That is a well known fact," _Dani laughed,_ "but it's not a good enough reason."_

"How about because you love me?"

"_Why. Why do you always have to pull that card. It's so not fair!"_

"Fine. I'll just wait like everybody else. Jerk," Santana grinned.

"_Tana, please promise me you won't miss it."_

"I promise I won't miss it, Dani. Scout's honor."

"_You weren't a Girl Scout, Santana."_ She could practically see Dani rolling her eyes.

"Okay fine. Cheerio's honor."

"_Are you...you know what, I'll take it." _

"Good choice," Santana smiled. Her smile faded a bit as she spoke quietly. "When are you coming home?"

"_Just two more weeks, baby. I'll be back before you know it."_

"You're not allowed to leave for at least a week when you get here." Dani laughed, causing Santana to smile.

"_I can live with that."_

"You don't have any say in the matter. You've been gone for far too long, and I miss my Dani cuddles."

"_I gotta be honest, when we met I never thought you would be such a huge cuddle bug."_

"I am _not_ a cuddle bug. A cuddle monster maybe, but cuddle bug makes me sound...cute." Santana shivered at the thought.

"_To the rest of the world you can be a cuddle monster, but you're my cuddle bug and you know it," _Dani teased.

"Ugh fine." Santana couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face.

"_So how's New York? What's everybody up to?" _Dani asked.

"It's okay, I guess. The company has been running me ragged with photo shoots and the Wonder Twins are driving me up the fucking wall with all of their musicals and drama. Elliot provides some sense of normalcy, but he's no you. How's...where are you, anyways?"

"_I'm pretty sure I'm in...Chicago? Yeah I'm in Chicago."_

"That's kinda close to home...why don't you just pop in for a visit?" Santana inquired.

"_I...I wish I could babe, but I'm crazy booked with interviews and shows. These last two weeks of the tour are hectic."_

"I know," Santana sighed, laying down on the couch. "Can't blame me for hoping, though," she smiled sadly.

"_I'm sorry. You know I'd be there if I could, but I'll be home before you know it. Fifteen days isn't too bad."_

"Yeah I guess so."

"_Hey I gotta go, but we'll talk later okay?"_ Santana nodded.

"Okay. Go kick ass, babe. Love you."

_"Love__ you too."_

* * *

At eight o'clock, Santana made her way back to the couch in her sweatpants and one of Dani's shirts, and turned the TV on. Dani's interview wasn't airing for another half an hour, but she wanted to have the right channel up anyways, just to be safe. She wasted the time playing games on her phone and checking up on all of her social media. When there was only five minutes left, she texted Rachel.

**To: Berry  
****You're watching, right?**

**From: Berry  
****Of course I am! Kurt's watching too. You're not the only one who's curious about this interview. Did she say why it was so important?**

**To: Berry  
****You know her. She didn't say a goddamn thing.**

**From: Berry  
****Well, we're about to find out!**

Santana put her phone to the side and turned her attention back to the TV. This was already Dani's second time being on the Ellen Show, and Santana loved watching the two of them. Dani always seemed so much more relaxed with Ellen than with any of the other interviewers.

After the intro played out and she did her spiel, Ellen introduced Dani. The music came back on and Dani danced her way out to the two red chairs amidst ridiculous cheering. Santana couldn't help but laugh at her. She watched Dani wave at the audience with a huge smile on her face, give Ellen a quick hug, then settle down into the red chair opposite the host.

"Well hello there Dani!"

"Hey Ellen!" She turned toward the audience. "Hey guys!" The cheers picked right back up, causing Ellen to pause for a moment.

"Alright alright, settle down you animals." The audience quieted as Ellen turned back to Dani. "So how have you been?"

"I've been fantastic!" Dani grinned. "I'm nearing the end of my first tour, so I'm really excited to be out and performing."

"That's right, last time you were here you had just dropped your first album. How did that go?"

"It went better than I ever could have hoped for. I honestly never expected this reaction from people," she faced the audience, "so thank you for all your support and love."

The audience went wild again, and took a few moments to quiet down. Dani sat laughing, and Santana's heart swelled at the look of pure happiness on her girlfriend's face.

"So how's tour life treating you?" Ellen asked.

"It's completely crazy, that's for sure. I'll go to sleep on my bus in one city, and wake up in another. That's incredibly disorienting, but also exciting. I've almost forgotten where I was a couple times. Then there's all the interviews I have to do-"

"Oh so you were forced to be here," Ellen stated in mock seriousness.

"No! I love coming here, it's so much fun," Dani laughed.

"What's performing in front of huge crowds like?"

"Insane. I'm not even kidding. I went from playing guitar as a singing waitress in New York to playing huge stadiums all across the country. People are coming to see me perform, to see my shows, to hear my music, and it's just the most wonderful feeling."

"Do you miss New York?"

"Of course. Home is where the heart is, you know?"

"And I assume by that you mean your girlfriend?" Ellen teased. A picture came up on the back screen of Santana and Dani together. The audience cheered, causing Dani to blush. Santana couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Yeah. I love touring, but it does keep me away from her more than I'd like. Santana's been by biggest supporter through this whole thing. I don't know what I'd do without her." A huge grin broke out on Santana's face.

"Did she like my present?"

"I loved it, but I think she was a little jealous," Dani tried to stiffle her giggles and Santana rolled her eyes. Another picture came up of Dani holding a t-shirt with a picture of Dani and Ellen with each other on it that said "Together Forever".

"Didn't she come up with her own?" Dani couldn't even bother to hide her laughter anymore.

"Yeah she did," Dani said amidst her laughter. Another picture came up of Dani holding a different shirt with a huge picture of Santana's head on it that said "Dani Loves Santana and Not Ellen". "Not her finest moment, but it was hilarious." Santana groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

"Do you wear either of them?"

"I do. When I want to bug Santana I'll wear yours as a sleep shirt, but then she'll get annoyed, so before she wakes up in the morning I switch to hers." The audience aw'ed at Dani, and Santana felt her cheeks heat up.

"Well I have another present for you..." Ellen reached back behind her chair and Santana groaned. "I figured the three of us can make this work," she said with a shit eating grin as she held up yet another shirt. This one had Santana and Ellen on either side of Dani, and it said "Dani Loves Santana And Ellen". Dani was doubled over laughing. "Do you like it?" Ellen batted her eyelashes stupidly.

"It's amazing!" Dani reached out to accept the shirt from Ellen. The older woman turned to face the camera.

"When we come back we'll talk to Dani about her latest single and then she's gonna perform for us!" The show transitioned to commercials, and Santana picked up her phone.

**To: Dani  
****You little shit!**

It took the blonde a couple minutes to respond.

**From: Dani  
****So you're liking it so far? ;)**

**To: Dani  
****I'm rolling my eyes at you**

**From: Dani  
****But you've got that "i don't want to like this but i do" smile on, right?**

**To: Dani  
****Seriously D, how do you know that? Are you outside the apartment creeping on me?**

**From: Dani  
****Define creeping :P**

**To: Dani  
****Ugh you're ridiculous. g2g, show's back on.**

**From: Dani  
****But you love me. Enjoy, babe :)**

Santana put her phone down and looked back at the TV.

"Welcome back, I'm here with the lovely Dani Harper!" Ellen spoke to the camera before turning back to Dani. "Now you've had two incredibly successful singles off of your first album, right?"

"I have," Dani grinned. "The first one is Give Your Heart A Break, and I, uh..." Dani paused for a second, "I actually wrote that one for Santana after we first met." Santana smiled, remembering when Dani had played it for her the very first time.

"You did?"

"Yeah. She had had a couple of not so great experiences in the relationship department and was unsure about giving us a shot, so I wanted to prove to her that I wasn't going to hurt her. It turned out pretty well if I do say so myself." The audience cheered.

"How long have you been together?"

"A little over two years now."

"Congratulations on that," Ellen smiled.

"Thank you," Dani returned the smile. "The second single is Neon Lights. It's my club song. Just really fun to dance to."

"Well are you ready to perform for us?" Dani nodded and the audience went wild. Dani and Ellen walked over to the curtain that was opening, revealing a white piano.

"And you'll be singing Neon Lights?" Ellen asked looking at the piano, confused. Dani tried to stay as serious as possible.

"Nope."

"No? But that's the song you rehearsed at soundcheck..."

"Remember the fire alarm that went off just before the show started?" Dani grinned mischievously. Ellen nodded. "Wasn't really a fire alarm. We needed to get everyone out of hearing range so my band and I could do a run through of this song." Ellen's eyes widened.

"Well this is a surprise. Which one are you doing? Give Your Heart A Break? Here We Go Again? La La Land? Heart Attack?" Dani shook her head.

"It really is a surprise, because this is a brand new song. Nobody but management and my band has heard it." She paused to giggle at the look on Ellen's face. "Not even Santana has heard this one yet." Santana's eyebrows furrowed. She always got to hear all of Dani's songs.

"Well, whenever you're ready, sneakypants." Dani moved to take her place at the piano. Ellen turned to face the cameras. "Ladies and gentlemen, Dani Harper."

The lights dimmed and a spotlight came up on Dani as she began to play.

_**Oh, oh  
**__**I know how it feels  
**__**To wake up without her  
**__**Lying here all alone  
**__**Just thinking about her**_

Santana's eyes widened as she clapped her hand over her mouth.

_**I can't believe  
**__**Her hold on me  
**__**It's something indescribable  
**__**I know she knows but won't you please**_

Another spotlight came on to the guitarist as he joined in with the drummer, a grin spreading across Dani's face.

_**If you see my girl  
**__**Just tell her I miss her smile  
**__**Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
**__**Gonna see her in a little while, oh cause  
**__**I know when she holds on to me  
**__**She's the one thing that I could never live without  
**__**Oh, oh, oh  
**__**Tell her I love her  
**__**Oh yeah, just tell her I love her**_

The lights came up on the stage. Dani got up from the piano with the mic as someone came to take her place on the bench and the full band kicked in.

_**The way that she moves  
**__**You know what it does to me  
**__**And when I catch her eye  
**__**I can hardly breathe**_

_**Still can't believe  
**__**Her hold on me  
**__**She's just so indescribable  
**__**I know she knows but won't you please, please**_

_**If you see my girl  
**__**Just tell her I miss her smile  
**__**Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
**__**Gonna see her in a little while, oh oh cause  
**__**I know when she holds on to me  
**__**She's the one thing that I could never live without  
**__**Oh, oh, oh  
**__**Tell her I love her**_

Santana felt tears welling up in her eyes.

_**Every time that I'm around her  
**__**I just go to pieces  
**__**Crashing tumbling to the ground  
**__**I'm so glad I found her**_

_**I know how it feels**_

_**If you see my girl  
**__**Just tell her I miss her smile  
**__**Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
**__**Gonna see her in a little while, oh oh cause  
**__**I know when she holds on to me  
**__**She's the one thing that I could never live without  
**__**Oh, oh, oh  
**__**Tell her I love her  
**__**Oh yeah, just tell her I love her**_

The band stopped playing as Dani finished the last couple lines with just the pianist. When they were done, the audience went wild. Santana completely missed Ellen's parting words, focusing solely on Dani's beautiful, smiling face and the amazing song she had just sung. The brunette was brought out of her reverie by her phone ringing; a call from a much smaller brunette.

"_Oh my god Santana!"_

"What Berry?"

"_Did you know she was going to do that?"_

"Of course not!" Santana huffed, rolling her eyes as she turned the TV off.

"_It was so beautiful! I mean it's Dani so I didn't expect any less, but that was still incredible!"_

"Yeah, it was," Santana agreed. "Now we know why-" she was interrupted by a knock on the door. "What the hell? Rachel I gotta go, someone's at the door. Call you later."

"_Bye Santana!"_

Santana hung up and hoisted herself off the couch, heading for the door. Before she could open it, she felt paper under her bare feet. Stepping back, she bent over to pick up an envelope with her name on the front. No stamp, no return address, just her name.

"Someone must have slipped it under the door," she thought. The brunette walked back to the couch and sat down, opening the envelope. She pulled out paper inside, folded up into a tiny square. She spent a few minutes trying to figure out how to open it without ripping it apart, which was not easy for her. When she finally managed to get it open, Santana read the five word message written on the paper: Tell her I love her.

Her heart leapt to her throat as she jumped up and ran to the door. Throwing it open, she found Dani on the other side, holding a single red rose, and wearing the biggest smile she had ever seen.

"It's about time."

Santana reached forward and pulled Dani into a passionate kiss. Oh how she'd missed this. When she pulled back, she brought her hands up to Dani's cheeks.

"What...I...you...how are you here right now?" Dani smiled and took Santana's hand in her own. She walked into the apartment and closed the door behind them, leading Santana to the couch. She sat down and the brunette immediately pulled her into her arms. Santana rested her head on top of the blonde's, sighing contentedly.

"I have a couple days between shows and I missed you like crazy. I couldn't wait two more weeks. I had to see you now." Dani explained, tracing her fingers along Santana's collarbone. Santana lifted her head to look at the blonde.

"And the song?"

"I wrote that maybe a week or two into the tour, but I knew about the Ellen interview and wanted to wait until then to perform it."

"It was beautiful, babe," Santana said sincerely, raising Dani's chin to give her a soft kiss.

"I'm glad you liked it. You don't know how hard it was keeping all of this from you. When you asked me to come down earlier I almost told you that I was already going to." Santana shifted them so they were lying down on the couch, and Dani cuddled into her. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and held her close.

"How long are you staying?"

"I have to catch a flight back at ten tomorrow night," Dani sighed.

"Well at least I've got you until then," Santana said wistfully.

"I'm all yours," Dani grinned. Santana tightened her hold around the blonde and kissed the top of her head.

"You're in trouble for bringing up the shirt thing, though."

"Aw come on, Tana," Dani giggled. "It was funny!"

"Well then maybe we should show Ellen the picture of you with Sharpie all over your face after you fell asleep first at girl's night. Now _that _was funny," Santana grinned evilly.

"Santana!" Dani slapped her arm. "You're such an asshole."

"Yeah, but I'm _your _asshole," Santana replied softly. Dani laughed into Santana's neck.

"I love you, asshole."

"I love you too, Dani."

* * *

**And there you have it! I honestly don't know where most of this came from, but it happened and I didn't hate it so… XD**

**Please ****review, let me know what you think :P**

**Song is Tell Her by Jesse McCartney**

**Stay awesome, lovelies :)**


	6. Shadow

**Hey guys! It's been a while, huh? I've been doing all of these from Santana's side, so i thought I'd try my hand at Dani's side (sort of, I don't know). Anyways, Dani likes her friend Santana and will always be there for her, no matter what. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Dani sat relaxing on her couch, enjoying the night off she had from working at the diner. She made herself some food and settled in to watch Netflix when she heard a soft knock on her front door. She was content to just let it go and wait for whoever it was to leave, but she heard a sniffle and more knocking.

"Dani? P-please...let me in..." came from a broken voice that made her leap up and rush to the door. She quickly opened it to find Santana on the other side, eyes red and puffy, tears falling in an endless stream down her cheeks. There was no nice way to put it; she looked like hell.

"Santana what's wrong? What happened?" Dani pulled Santana into her apartment, leading her to the couch and holding her close as more tears fell from the brunette's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't kn-know where else to g-go," Santana managed to get out.

"Hey, no don't be sorry. You are _always_ welcome here. That's what friends are for." Santana's grip on Dani's shirt tightened.

"Th-thanks Dan."

Dani just nodded and let Santana cry, keeping her arms around the brunette and softly stroking her back. It took quite a while, but eventually Santana calmed down. Before Dani could ask what had happened to cause her to break down like that, Santana fell asleep. Dani sighed and gently picked her up, carefully making her way into her bedroom. She laid Santana down on her bed and placed a blanket over top of her. Before she left, she reached over to wipe some stray tears off of Santana's face. The blonde stood up and walked to the doorway then paused, turning around to glance at the sleeping Latina.

"Somehow, you still look beautiful to me..."

* * *

A couple hours later, Dani was back on the couch watching Netflix when Santana sleepily wandered out, the blanket wrapped around her body. She made her way over to the blonde and laid down across the couch with her head in Dani's lap, watching the screen. The blonde reached over to grab the remote and turned the TV off, then placed one arm across Santana's stomach and let the other hand play with her hair. She knew how much it relaxed the brunette.

"Want to talk about it?" Dani asked gently. Santana shifted so she could look up at Dani.

"Not particularly," she sighed. "But I suppose I gotta talk about it sometime..."

"No rush, San. Take your time," Dani told her sincerely.

"Thanks D," Santana smiled weakly. She took a deep breath. "Brittany and I broke up."

The hand Dani had in Santana's hair stopped for a second as she smiled internally. "_Finally_," she thought. But this was neither the time nor place to think about that. She'd been good at hiding her feelings so far. She had to be there for Santana.

"I'm so sorry Santana," she said sympathetically. Whether she liked Brittany or not - she didn't - break-ups hurt. And clearly, Santana was hurting pretty badly. "What happened?"

"Well technically _she_ broke up with _me_." Santana paused to wipe her eyes, then brought her hand down to rest on the arm Dani had across her stomach. "We were spending time together, then out of nowhere she said that we should break up. Took me completely by surprise."

"Did she say why?" Dani didn't want to push, but she didn't understand what would cause someone to let Santana go.

"Apparently, I've been distant and pulling away from her. I don't give her enough of my time."

"That's ridiculous. You two are practically inseparable."

"Right?!" Santana suddenly sat up. "I did so much for her! And I never expected anything in return. I did things because I loved her!" Santana stood up and started pacing back and forth, getting angry. "I did everything right! I always made sure she felt appreciated, I was always there for her. I was supportive and kind and loving...Sure we had our differences but we just worked!"

Dani was a little taken aback at how angry Santana was, but she had a right to be. One of the main reasons Dani had never liked Brittany was because she felt the dancer took Santana for granted. In her eyes, Brittany never treated Santana the way she deserved to be treated; like a queen.

"Santana, please come sit down." The brunette shook her head and continued to pace in front of the TV, clenching and unclenching her fists. "Santana look at me," Dani commanded. Santana stopped pacing and glared at her. Dani simply patted the space next to her, raising her eyebrows. Her eyes left no room for argument. Santana let out a deep sigh and trudged over to Dani, plopping down on the couch next to her.

"I don't understand," Santana said angrily. She dropped her head into her hands. "I just..." she stopped as her voice broke.

"Hey, shhh." Dani reached over and pulled Santana into her arms. The brunette snuggled right into her, a few tears dropping onto her shirt. "You have every right to be pissed off. I'm not gonna lie, I feel like the reasons she gave you are bullshit."

"We've had fights before. Why couldn't we have worked it out this time? Why did she jump straight to this instead of talking it out? We always used to..."

"I don't know."

"Do you think I can fix this?" Dani took a moment to think.

"Do you want to?"

"I'm not sure..." It was Santana's turn to think. "I'm so angry and hurt and upset I just...I don't know what to feel. I don't know what I want." Dani tightened her arms around Santana.

"Well you know that whatever you decide, I'll be there for you."

"I know. You're seriously the best, D," Santana said with a small smile, cuddling further into Dani.

"And don't you forget it."

* * *

"San, come try this!" Dani hollered from her kitchen. It had been about two weeks since Brittany and Santana had split, and the brunette had decided to give herself some time away from Brittany to process everything, really think things through. She spent a lot of her time with Dani. The blonde just made her feel better, like things were actually going to be okay in the end.

"No you come here! I'm all comfy," she shouted from the couch. Dani walked over to her with a cup full of something carbonated.

"You're lazy is what you are," she chuckled. She handed the drink to Santana. "Tell me what you think of this."

"...What's in it?" Last time Dani had handed her something and told her to drink it, she ended up with an upset stomach.

"I'll tell you after." Santana looked up at her, cocking an eyebrow. "I already tried it myself and I feel fine," Dani insisted.

"Okay, but if I get sick again you're in for an epic beat down." Dani rolled her eyes at the brunette. Santana hesitantly raised the cup to her mouth and took a small sip. Her eyes went wide and she took a bigger gulp. "Holy shit Dan!"

"I know right!" Dani grinned proudly. "It's like a party in your mouth!"

Santana spluttered as she laughed with her mouth full of the concoction. She managed to hold it all in, and after the finished the mouthful she gasped out a laugh.

"Oh _wanky_!"

"You're such a pervert!" Dani laughed as she sat down, smacking Santana's shoulder.

"Don't blame me, you set that one up!" Santana took another sip. "What's in this?"

"Orange Fanta and Dr. Pepper."

"It's really good!"

"Thanks," Dani smiled. She paused, fiddling with the fabric on the couch. "H-how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine this time. You got lucky," Santana teased.

"No that's not what I meant. How are you feeling about...you know..." Dani knew it was a sensitive subject.

"Oh." Santana put the cup down on the coffee table and leaned back. "I don't want to talk about it. It hurts too much. She used to be my everything, and now...now talking about it makes it all real. Makes me realize we're really done. Makes me realize I have to start over. And I don't like it." Dani nodded.

"I'm sorry," she lowered her eyes. "I didn't mean to pry."

"It's okay. I know you just want to make sure I'm okay," Santana assured her, reaching over to place her hand on the blonde's knee. "And I really appreciate it. More than you know. It means a lot to know you care so much."

"I'm always gonna care about you," Dani smiled. Santana returned it, shifting to lean her head on Dani's shoulder. "I'll always be right here, I promise."

* * *

That statement was meant as truth when Dani said it, but about a couple weeks later she got a phone call that changed everything. She quickly called Santana and told her to come over, rushing to sit her on the couch when she arrived.

"Jesus Dani, what's all the excitement for?"

"I got signed!" Dani announced with a huge smile on her face. Santana's eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

"Are you serious? Dani that's amazing!" Santana laughed and pulled the blonde in for a hug. "When did this happen? Tell me everything!" she demanded, releasing the blonde.

"A couple weeks ago I sent out partial demos to a few labels," Santana nodded, remembering when she helped Dani. "Then a few days later, one got back to me and asked for a full length original demo, so I sent it last week and I got the call today! it's not a big label, but I don't even care. As of right now I'm officially in the music industry!"

"I'm so proud of you!" Santana praised. "So what happens now?"

"Well," Dani's smile faded. "I have to move to LA next week. They want me to record out there as soon as possible."

"Oh...wow," was all Santana could manage, her smile falling. "I mean that's great and all," she said sincerely, "I'm just...gonna miss you a lot."

"I'm gonna miss you too. But I told you I would be there for you, and I don't intend on breaking that promise." Dani managed a small grin. "So get ready for a hell of a lot of random texts and late night Skype calls!"

"I'm holding you to that!"

"Okay," Dani laughed. Santana sighed and pulled Dani into her arms.

"What am I gonna do without you, D?"

"You'll be fine."

"I'm not gonna be fine, my best friend is leaving me."

"Yes you will. I'm still gonna be your best friend, just on the other side of the country. You're not getting rid of me that easily," Dani grinned.

"I guess. Will you call me and tell me all about what it's like being a star?" Santana asked.

"Every chance I get."

* * *

It worked for a while. Dani moved out to LA and began her music career, calling Santana every chance she got. Then Dani got busier and busier, and after a month the Skype sessions, calls, and texts turned into just calls and texts. Santana landed a couple photo shoots that kept her busy too, shortening the calls and texts to just texts.

By the time five months had passed, Dani's first album was ready to come out, and Santana had managed to get a small recurring role on a TV show in New York while keeping her job at the diner. They still kept in touch, but both were so busy they only managed to exchange a couple texts every now and then.

As promotion for Dani's album, her management had set up a mini tour to a bunch of major cities across the country, playing mostly smaller acoustic sets just to get people excited. One of the stops she was making happened to be New York, which was perfect because she had been missing the brunette more and more. Dani arranged to have a couple days off so she could spend time in New York, hopefully with Santana and all the other friends she missed. She decided to keep her visit a surprise, planning to go to Santana's place after her show and catch up.

A couple days before the show, she got a surprise phone call.

"_Danielle?"_

"You're still the only person who calls me that. What's up Rachel? It's been a while," Dani grinned.

"_Yeah it has. What's up with that? Don't you miss us?"_ Rachel teased.

"Of course I miss you! All of you," Dani said truthfully. "I've just been super busy with the t- with stuff." She didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"_Oh I know about the tour."_

"Dammit! I wanted it to be a surprise. Does anyone else know?"

"_I don't think so."_

"Good. Let's keep it that way."

"_Speaking of the tour, can I ask you something?"_

"Sure."

"_I'm going, and I was wondering if you could sing that one song? The one you asked for help with for your full length demo."_

"Um...I can talk to my band and see if they're okay with it. Can I ask why?"

"_I just like it. It was a really great song."_

"Well it _did_ get me signed, so..."

"_True, true. Hey I gotta go, but it was great talking to you Dani."_

"You too Rach. I'll see what I can do about the song. See you in a couple days."

* * *

The night of Dani's show in New York came, and the place was packed. The word had been spreading about her music, and people seemed to really like it. Dani was almost overwhelmed by the reaction she'd been getting, so when she walked out onto the stage and the audience erupted, she just stopped and took it all in. She looked at the crowd, seeing stranger after stranger there for her. Stranger, stranger, stranger, Rachel, Santana, stranger-

Dani did a double take. Sure enough, Santana was right there next to Rachel, clapping and cheering for her. She looked even more beautiful than Dani remembered. She stared at Santana for a second, beaming at the brunette, before she remembered she had a show to do. Walking over to the mic in the middle of the stage, she waved out to the audience.

"Hey guys! How are we doing tonight?" The crowd cheered. "Awesome," she grinned. "My name is Dani Harper, and tonight I'll be playing a few songs from my album coming out next month." More cheers resounded throughout the room. "Before I start, I just want to say how nice it is to be back home in New York, even just for a few days. I have some friends here tonight who I haven't seen in _way_ too long. Even though it was _supposed_ to be a surprise...I'm looking at you, Rachel!" She pointed directly at Rachel as the audience said a collective "oooh". Dani motioned for the crowd to settle down. "Alright, I think it's time for some music. What do you say?" Cheers and clapping echoed around as Dani launched into her first song.

Throughout her set, she couldn't seem to stop her eyes from drifting back to Santana. As she kept staring at her, she noticed the brunette looked different. Her smile didn't seemed as forced. Her eyes looked brighter. She didn't look as sad as she had when Dani left. Santana looked like she was in a good place, and that made Dani smile. Even though they had been apart for five months, she never stopped caring about her. More than Santana would ever realize.

It was that combination that convinced her to do Rachel's request. After the second to last song, she looked at her guitarist and nodded at him. "Are you sure?" he mouthed to her. Dani nodded again. As her guitarist and band got up and started moving around, Dani turned back to the crowd.

"You guys have been so wonderful tonight, so thank you all so much." The audience cheered. "I have one last song before I go," a round of "no!" rumbled through the crowd. "I know. So normally, I would sing one more song off the album, but I had a special request from a friend to sing this one instead." She saw Santana lean over to Rachel and Rachel nod, never taking her eyes off Dani. Her guitarist came back with her guitar and a stool, setting up his own stool and guitar next to her. "This is my guitarist and good friend Mark, and he's gonna help me out." She paused, making sure her guitar was ready. "This song is actually really close to my heart," Dani continued. "It's a song I wrote nearly five and a half months ago," she smiled at the look of intrigue on Santana's face, "and it's the song that got me signed. I owe literally everything to this song, and to the person behind it." Leaving the audience with that thought, she began strumming her guitar.

_**Walk into the room  
**__**So perfect but unaware  
**__**Making me stop and stare  
**__**Every time**_

She glanced up to see Rachel grinning at her, while Santana looked confused.

_**I heard she broke your heart  
**__**Can I just fix you girl  
**__**Show you a different world  
**__**Oh**_

_**I'll take you anywhere  
**__**I'll put you on a throne  
**__**I'll lay down my heart, I swear  
**__**And I'll make sure that you'll never be alone**_

The audience began clapping along.

_**Only my shadow knows  
**__**How I feel about you  
**__**Only my shadow goes  
**__**Where I dream of you and me  
**__**Should I go or wait  
**__**Is it too soon, too late  
**__**Only my shadow knows**_

_**I've been lovin you so long  
**__**And now that I've got the chance  
**__**I see you need to dance  
**__**On your own**_

_**So I'll wait another day  
**__**Maybe another year  
**__**I'm gonna be right here  
**__**Oh**_

Dani saw recognition dawn on Santana's face as she understood what Dani was singing.

_**I'll take you anywhere  
**__**I'll put you on a throne  
**__**I'll lay down my heart, I swear  
**__**And I'll make sure that you'll never be alone**_

_**Only my shadow knows  
**__**How I feel about you  
**__**Only my shadow goes  
**__**Where I dream of you and me  
**__**Should I go or wait  
**__**Is it too soon, too late  
**__**Cause only my shadow knows**_

_**I wish I could say all these words  
**__**All these things that your heart never heard  
**__**But I saw the pain in your eyes  
**__**And it sealed my lips**_

Dani glanced up from her guitar briefly to see Santana had placed her hand over her heart.

_**Only my shadow knows  
**__**How I feel about you  
**__**Only my shadow goes  
**__**Where I dream of you and me  
**__**Should I go or wait  
**__**Is it too soon, too late  
**__**Only my shadow knows  
**__**Only my shadow knows**_

She ran through a couple vocal riffs before finishing the song, looking directly at Santana.

_**Only my shadow knows**_

The song finished and the crowd went wild. Dani stood up, thanked everyone for coming out, and made her way backstage. She sent someone out to get Rachel and Santana and bring them back to the dressing room. As soon as Rachel saw Dani, she squealed and practically jumped on her, hugging her tight. When Rachel finally let her breathe, Santana didn't hesitate for a second and pulled Dani into her.

"I missed you so much, D."

"I missed you too, Santana," Dani replied, tightening her hold on the brunette. After a few more seconds she pulled back. Looking up into Santana's eyes, she noticed a tear on her cheek. She reached up to wipe it away.

"Why are you crying?"

"Oh, um...because..." Santana glanced over at Rachel.

"Weeeeeell, I'm gonna go...find somewhere else to be..." Rachel quickly exited the room, leaving Dani and Santana alone. Santana pulled Dani down on the couch.

"Because of the song."

"I'm sorry I di-"

"No. It was beautiful. I loved it," Santana said sincerely. Dani furrowed her eyebrows.

"So then...I'm confused..." Santana reached over and rested her hands on top of Dani's.

"When you left, I had a lot of time to myself. I spent a lot of time thinking about the break up, about what went wrong. And I realized something; Brittany was right. I was pulling away, I just didn't notice it. Not physically, but emotionally I was checking out. I realized that at the end I was doing all of those things because I was _supposed_ to, not because I wanted to. Somewhere along the way, I don't know exactly when, I fell out of love with her."

"But that doesn't make any sense. Why would you stay with her if you didn't love her?"

"Because I didn't know I didn't love her anymore. I still had that feeling of being in love, but only now do I realize that it wasn't her that I loved."

"Who then?"

"You, stupid." Dani's eyes went wide and she thought her heart was going to beat right out of her chest.

"What?"

"I spent a long time looking back, thinking about now, and dreaming about the future. They all have one thing in common: you. Back when I was with Brittany, you became my best friend. We talked, we laughed, we hung out, we got close. I can't pinpoint exactly when things started to shift. I'd be looking at something stupid online and want to show you first. I'd see something funny and want to tell you about it first. I'd get angry about something and come to you first. I'd let you give me weird shit to eat, let you make me watch those boring romantic comedies, let you hold me when I didn't want anyone to see me. I feel safe with you. You take care of me, put up with all of my crazy, make me feel like I'm worth something. You make me feel loved." Dani's eyes began to water as Santana continued.

"Now, I don't go a day without missing you. I may have stolen a sweatshirt of yours before you left," Dani let out a soft chuckle, looking down, "and I wear it to bed almost every night. It's like a constant hug from you. I just want you around me all the time. I want to hug you, kiss you, hold you, tease you, get mad at you, laugh with you, sleep next to you. I want to love you. I honestly can't see a future that doesn't include you in it in some way. And I know this is a lot to unload on you after all this time, but that song...Your shadow shouldn't be the only one who knows, and now that _I_ know, I won't feel as weird doing this..."

Dani looked up to ask what Santana meant, only to be met with the brunette's lips pressed against her own. Her body reacted before her mind could, sliding one hand up to the back of Santana's neck and kissing back with everything she had. She's been dreaming about a moment like this for a very long time, and now that it was finally happening she never wanted it to end. Santana's had reached up to cup Dani's cheek, sending shivers down the blonde's spine. Santana slowly pulled away, dropping her hand to rest on top on Dani's.

"So what now?" Dani asked, slightly breathless.

"I'd give anything to give us a chance, but you live and work in LA..."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm moving back," Dani said with a mischievous grin.

"You are?" Santana asked excitedly.

"Yeah. I miss being here, and the label has a studio here I can work out of. I had to beg and let them add more dates to the tour, but they agreed. And I may have missed you a little too much..." Dani blushed.

"Aw that's so sweet babe...oops. Shit I'm sorry, that was presumptuous," Santana apologized.

"Babe?" Dani smiled, intertwining her fingers with Santana's. "I could get used to that."

* * *

**And there you have it! I don't have much to say about this one...**

**Please review, let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys.**

**Song is Shadow (Acoustic Version) by Austin Mahone**

**Stay golden, lovelies :)**


	7. Kiss Me Kiss Me

**Hey guys! So I know I told a couple of you the next one shot would have more drama, and i fully intend on making that happen, scout's honor (i was a girl scout, i can make that promise), but i had this idea and i needed to get it out. I hope you still like it :) Santana gets roped into going to a music festival with some Lima kids and meets someone she never expected...**

* * *

How she ended up at a music festival in Chicago with Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, and Rachel was something Santana would never understand. One minute they were in Lima, enjoying their graduation parties and complete freedom, and before she knew it she was hopping on an already paid flight with Trouty, Weezy, Lady Hummel, and the Dwarf and heading off to Chicago. Something about Mercedes performing at the festival, she wasn't really paying attention.

As odd as it was to be stuck in a hotel room with the Wonder Twins - Sam and Mercedes got their own room, thank _god_ - she had to admit it was nice to get out of Lima for a while. Plus she didn't need to pay for it, Rachel's dads had taken care of that. Kurt and Rachel were actually semi-tolerable people to be rooming with, once she drowned out the incessant chattering and Broadway tunes. It was only for a couple days, how bad could it be?

"Santana I swear if you eat my food for the second day in a row I'll make you sleep in Sam and Mercedes' room!" Kurt shouted from the bathroom. Santana looked down at the sandwich in her hands. _Well...shit._

"Would you relax? Jesus, it's like you've never shared before."

"It's not considered sharing if you eat the whole thing," Rachel chirped, attempting to swipe the sandwich out of Santana's hands. The taller brunette swatted Rachel's hands away and glared at her.

"Oh, I know you did _not_ just try to take my food from me," she growled. Rachel raised her hands and slowly backed away.

"It's not even your food!" Kurt whined.

"If you had finished getting ready on time, you could have eaten it yourself! But no, you just have to take _for-fucking-ever_, and I got hungry!"

"Well if _someone_ hadn't used up all the hot water this morning I wouldn't need to take so long!"

"Eh, semantics," Santana said nonchalantly, waving her hand in the air. Before Kurt could argue, there was a knock on their door. Rachel walked over to open it, letting in Sam and Mercedes. Mercedes sat next to Santana at the small table in the room, absentmindedly grabbing the sandwich from the Latina and taking a bite.

"What the hell!" Rachel exclaimed. Mercedes handed the sandwich back to Santana and looked up at Rachel, confused as the diva glared at Santana. "Why do you share with her, but when I try to get it back for Kurt you nearly bite my head off?"

" 'Cedes is my homegirl," Santana shrugged. Rachel crossed her arms in front of her chest, narrowing her eyes at Santana before walking towards the Kurt in the bathroom.

"That wasn't your sandwich, was it," Mercedes chuckled, shaking her head.

"Of course not," Santana stated matter-of-factly. She finished the sandwich as Kurt and Rachel exited the bathroom, ready to go.

"Alright guys let's go! Today's the big day!" Sam said excitedly, a huge grin on his face.

"Chill out Trouty. It's still _hours_ away."

"Well _excuse me_ for being excited for my girl."

"Whatever. Can we go now? I'm suffocating in here with the three of you."

"But there's four of us," Rachel pointed out.

"Like I said, Mercedes is cool." Mercedes reached over to give Santana a high five, smirking at the other three. "You three however...let's just go." Kurt rolled his eyes as he and Rachel led the way out of the room and to the elevator.

"But you like us well enough to room with us."

"Correction; I _tolerate_ you well enough to room with you, and that's only because I don't want to hear Sam and Mercedes doing anything wanky while I'm trying to sleep."

"Santana!" Mercedes blushed, smacking the Latina on the shoulder as they all got in the elevator. "We don't even do anything like that!" Santana couldn't help but snicker at the brief flash of disappointment on Sam's face.

"Better safe than sorry," she laughed as the group left the elevator and made their way outside. The hotel wasn't all that far from the festival, so they decided to walk.

"Then why did you come with us if we bother you so much?" Rachel asked.

"One - this is big for Mercedes," Santana said seriously. "What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't there to support her and keep you idiots from driving her insane?" Mercedes wrapped her arms around Santana's waist from behind, giving her a quick hug. "And two - free trip to Chicago, _hellooo_."

"And there it is," Sam laughed.

"Should've known," Rachel shook her head, smiling.

"So are the acts gonna be better today or what?" Santana asked no one in particular.

"It's mostly undiscovered talent," Mercedes explained, "so some of them are bound to be a little rough. Although I have to agree, yesterday just gave me a headache." Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Of course today will be better, Mercedes is singing!" Sam exclaimed. "And there's a couple bands I looked up on Youtube playing today that are actually really good."

"I hope you're right Trouty," Santana warned lightly as they neared the festival.

The group continued to chat as they entered, showing security their passes. It wasn't a very large festival considering the kinds of bands and artists playing, but it was pretty reasonably packed. There was always someone playing on the main stage, allowing people to either crowd down in front or just wander around the various booths and food trucks spread around. In the back was a small bar and a line of port-a-potties.

Today was busy. Yesterday had been a lazy day with people just getting into the swing of things. It didn't help that the music sucked majorly. But today the music was actually okay and people were everywhere, bumping into each other every which way. Santana was annoyed with the number of people hitting on her, which was something she never thought she'd get annoyed with. Sleazy dudes, irritating girls, and not an ounce of class in sight. It was gonna be a long day.

About halfway through the day, everyone except for Mercedes decided to get some drinks. Since Santana was the only one who had thought to bring her fake ID, she was sent off to buy them. The group picked a spot to stand near the outer edge of the medium sized crowd by the stage, front and center, because Sam was excited for some band coming up that he really wanted to see.

Santana came back with the drinks and handed them out. The five friends stood chatting and sipping on their alcohol when someone bumped into Santana, causing her to spill hers.

"What the hell!" Santana looked down at her cup on the ground. "You are _so_ buying me another one!" she snapped.

"I'm...a hundred percent okay with that," came a voice from behind her.

Santana looked up to find the person who belonged to that weirdly enchanting voice staring back at her, a small smile playing on her lips. The girl Santana now faced was absolutely one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen. This girl had dyed blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, chocolate brown eyes Santana could get lost in for days, the cutest little chin dimple, and a dazzling smile that put even more adorable dimples on her cheeks. This girl had on a purple sleeveless shirt with the words "Music Is My Drug", and her ripped black jeans were slightly rolled up to expose her red high top Converse. This girl had tattoos all up and down her arms and hands. This girl was...breathtaking.

"Come on, let's go get you that drink," she said, gesturing for Santana to follow her. Santana decided to walk next to her, and not so she could sneak glances at this girl. No, she just didn't like following people. "Sorry about knocking into you like that. I can be a little clumsy sometimes." Santana couldn't stop herself from looking over at the girl and smiling.

"It's okay. Sorry I snapped at you."

"No it's cool. I totally deserved it," the girl replied, looking over at Santana and matching her smile. "I'm Dani by the way."

"Santana."

"Well it's nice to meet you Santana," Dani said as they neared the bar. "So, what drink am I replacing?" she asked with a grin. Santana let out a light laugh and told Dani her order, waiting as Dani pushed through the crowd to get it for her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about this girl intrigued her. She could tell Dani was different than anyone she'd ever met, and she'd barely known the blonde for ten minutes.

Santana was shaken out of her thoughts when Dani popped up next to her.

"Here's your drink, M'lady," she said with a grin, handing Santana her cup.

"And they say chivalry is dead," Santana teased. Dani chuckled, shaking her head. "Well, thanks for this," Santana nodded towards her cup. "I better get back to my friends..."

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Dani asked suddenly.

"N-no, I don't mind at all." Didn't mind? Santana was ecstatic!

"Sorry if that was totally random, I just...I'm curious about you," Dani smiled softly. She turned to walk back the way they had come, Santana hurrying to catch up.

"Curious about what?"

"For starters, what are you doing here? I don't mean to sound rude, but this doesn't exactly seem like your kind of scene." Santana laughed.

"It really isn't. I'm here for my friend Mercedes, she's performing later tonight. I was enjoying graduation and just hanging around with my girls, then she offered me and three other friends tickets to come out here with her. At first I didn't want to come, but it's really important to her and it's a free vacation for me, so here I am."

"Oh you graduated from college?" Dani asked.

"No, high school." Dani stopped in her tracks.

"How did you get drinks the first time?"

"My friend Rosario Cruz helps me out," Santana giggled, pulling out her fake ID.

"That's so weird. My cousin Sonny Munroe helps me out too!" Dani grinned, pulling out her own fake ID.

"Look at us, breaking the law together."

"Such a great team," Dani laughed. "So how old are you really?"

"I'm eighteen."

"Oh cool, I'm nineteen." Santana and Dani were about fifty feet away from Kurt, Rachel, Sam, and Mercedes when Santana stopped walking. "Why'd you stop? Your friends are right over there."

"I was thinking we could keep talking here, just the two of us..." Santana trailed off and looked down, suddenly nervous.

"Sounds good to me," Dani grinned.

"So who are you here with?" Santana asked, looking back up.

"A few friends."

"Do you want to go find them?"

"Nah, when they need me they'll find me," Dani waved her hand dismissively. When she put her hand back down, it accidentally brushed against Santana's, sending chills throughout the brunette's body. _What the hell?_ "Do you like the music here?"

"Yesterday was a bit of a disaster," Santana laughed. Dani grinned, nodding in agreement. "Today has been okay. I know Mercedes will be great, she always is. Sam is really excited for a band with a weird name, but I'm not expecting much."

"Weird names are tricky to place. What's this one?"

"Slightly Dirty Shoes or something, I don't know," Santana shrugged. "I just kind of tune him out when he gets excited about something."

"That's pretty weird," Dani laughed. Santana grinned at her, allowing the conversation to die down for a few seconds. "Where are you from?"

"We're all from Lima, Ohio," Santana answered.

"And what are you going to do now that you've graduated?"

"Mercedes is going to LA, Sam is still in high school, Kurt and Rachel are going to New York, and I'm thinking of going as well, but for different things. What about you?"

"I'm from Rockton. It's a few hours southeast of here," Dani explained. "I graduated last year, and I've been working my ass off to support myself. I'm actually moving to New York soon as well."

"Why are you supporting yourself?" Santana asked curiously. Dani gave her a sad smile.

"When I came out a few years ago, my parents weren't supportive of me. They let me stay in the house until I finished high school, then they kicked me out."

"Oh god, Dani I'm so sorry," Santana said sincerely, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"It's okay," Dani shrugged. "It's all in the past now. But thank you," she looked up at Santana and smiled, placing her own hand over top of the brunette's. "Tell me something, Santana; what's a beautiful girl like you doing without a girlfriend?"

"W-wha...I..." Santana spluttered. She struggled to re-form her words. "...H-how do you even know that I'm gay? And what makes you think I don't?"

"I just had a feeling," Dani laughed, taking her hand off of Santana's. Santana dropped her hand to fiddle with the lip of her cup. "And if you did, don't you think you would have brought her with you? It's the summer before everyone goes off to start their lives, you gotta spend as much time with those special people as you can." She gave Santana a wink that made her smile like an idiot.

"Well you're right on both counts. I had a girlfriend for a pretty long time, but we broke up a few months ago. Just wasn't working out."

"Sorry to hear it," Dani said sympathetically, but the look on her face told Santana she was anything but sorry. "You know, ma-" Dani was interrupted by a tall guy tapping her on the shoulder. She turned her head towards him, and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. The blonde nodded, then turned back to face Santana. "So sorry. This is my friend Elliot," Dani pointed at the guy slightly behind her. "It looks like my friends need me for a bit, but can I come back and find you?" Santana nodded, still smiling like an idiot. "Okay great!" Dani grinned. "I'll be back in about forty-five minutes. Should I meet you back by your friends?"

"Yeah that sounds good," Santana agreed.

"Awesome." She leaned up to give Santana a kiss on the cheek, then whispered in her ear, "I'll be back for you." And with that, she turned around and walked away with Elliot.

Santana stood still for a minute, trying to wrap her head around all that had just happened. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Obviously she failed miserably, and walked back to her friends with a hint of that idiotic grin on her face.

"Santana where have you been?!" Rachel scolded.

"Relax Hobbit, I was with Dani," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Who's Dani?" Mercedes asked.

"The girl who spilled my drink."

"Seriously?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Yes Porcelain, seriously. She's cooler than you idiots, but she had to go for a bit so I came back here until she's done."

"Where did she go?"

"Hell if I know. But she's coming back here, so you guys better be cool or I swear-"

"Santana you like her!" Mercedes squealed, spinning her around so she ended up with her back to the stage, the other four kids in front of her.

"No I don't!"

"You so do!" Rachel chimed in, grinning at Mercedes.

"Oh so what if I do?" Santana growled. "If you do anything to scare her away I'll personally kill each and every one of y-" Santana was interrupted by a loud static sound coming from the amps on the stage. "God I hate when that happens!" She wiggled her ears with her hands. "Don't they know-"

"Hello hello hello! We're Slightly Dirty Shoes or something, I don't know." Santana's eyes widened as she spun around to find Dani up on the stage, an electric guitar slung around her neck. Elliot was on one side of her, a different guy was on her other side, and a girl sat at the drum set behind them. "No I'm just kidding, we're Well Worn Kicks," she laughed.

"No fucking way," Santana breathed out.

"Do you know who that is?" Kurt asked.

"That's...that's Dani," Santana responded, keeping her eyes on the stage.

"Dani? Girl who spilled your drink Dani?"

"The very same," Santana nodded.

"No fucking way."

"So out there in the crowd is a very special someone," Dani continued. "A very special someone I..." she paused for dramatic effect, "just met today," she grinned. "I accidentally spilled her drink, and it was probably the best clumsy mistake I've ever made. She's quite something, and this first song goes out to her." Santana's breath caught in her throat at Dani's words, listening intently as she and her band began to play.

_**Here's to teenage memories  
Here's to teenage memories**_

_**Can I call wake you up on a Sunday?  
Late night I think we need to get away  
Headlights hold tight turn the radio loud**_

Dani's voice was amazing. Santana stood mesmerized._**  
Let me know where to go and I'll get you there  
Tell the truth and I'll show you how to dare  
Flash lights held tight we can own this town  
Never say goodbye**_

Dani turned to face Santana's direction as she sang the chorus.

_**So kiss me kiss me kiss me  
And tell me that I'll see you again  
Cause I don't know if I can let you go  
So kiss me kiss me kiss me  
I'm dying just to see you again  
Let's make tonight the best of our lives, yeah  
Here's to teenage memories**_

Santana knew the stupid grin was back on her face, and she didn't even care. This song was for her, and she was loving it.

_**Here's to teenage memories**_

_**Close your eyes you'll be mine and it's alright  
Take a breath no rest til the sunrise  
Heartbeat so sweet when your lips touch mine **_

_**We don't have to go home right now  
We're never gonna stop cause we're dreaming out loud  
We know what we want  
We know we're gonna get it somehow  
Never say goodbye**_

The way Dani held herself on stage...this girl was incredible.

_**So kiss me kiss me kiss me  
And tell me that I'll see you again  
Cause I don't know if I can let you go  
So kiss me kiss me kiss me  
I'm dying just to see you again  
Let's make tonight the best of our lives, yeah  
Here's to teenage memories  
Here's to teenage memories**_

Dani and Elliot stood back to back, playing off each other's guitar riffs expertly. When the chorus came back around, Dani let go of her guitar and pointed right at Santana as she sang.

_**So kiss me kiss me kiss me  
And tell me that I'll see you again  
Cause I don't know if I can let you go**_

Dani grabbed her guitar and started playing again, keeping her eyes locked on Santana.

_** So kiss me kiss me kiss me  
I'm dying just to see you again  
Let's make tonight the best of our lives, yeah**_

_**Here's to teenage memories  
Here's to teenage memories  
Here's to teenage memories**_

Everyone in the crowd went wild after the song ended, and Santana was no exception. She cheered with everything she had. Dani quieted the crowd down, shooting Santana a wink, then continued on with her set. Santana watched the blonde in awe. It was like she was born to be on the stage. Dani had a gift like none other Santana had ever seen. This girl was something else.

Dani and her band finished their set and walked off the stage to thunderous applause and loud cheers. Santana lost sight of her when she went backstage, and turned back to face her friends. She started freaking out a bit and they tried to calm her down, but nothing worked until she felt strong yet soft arms snake their way around her waist. She knew without even turning around that it was Dani, and when she did turn around, keeping Dani's arms around her waist, she was met with the blonde's brightly smiling face.

"So what did you think?"

"What do I think of what? This really great band that just performed," Santana reached her arms up and placed her hands on Dani's shoulders, "this amazing song they played for me," she tucked some loose hair behind Dani's ear, "or this wonderful girl who plays in a really great band and sang an amazing song for me?"

"All three," Dani grinned.

"Well, the band was great and the song was amazing, but the girl..." Santana trailed off. "She's something else. She's smart, funny, brave, and so talented. And she sang this song that makes me think she wants me to kiss her." Santana's hands moved to the back of Dani's neck as she leaned down closer to Dani's face.

"Santana I'm all sweaty," Dani said quietly, biting her lip.

"I really don't care." Santana wasted no more time in attaching her lips to Dani's impossibly soft ones. Dani shifted her arms so she could grip Santana's hips and pull her closer to her body. Santana had never felt something so magical, so wonderful, so...indescribable. She gently ran her tongue along Dani's lip, asking for access that was quickly granted. Dani wrapped her arms back around Santana's waist as the brunette let her arms circle the blonde's neck. Santana kissed Dani until she needed to pull back for air, but kept their foreheads pressed together. Neither girl had ever felt anything as intense as that kiss.

"How's that for a teenage memory?" Santana grinned, pecking Dani's lips.

"I think we should make some more," Dani winked, kissing Santana again and making the brunette's heart flutter in her chest.

This girl was...something special.

* * *

**And that's that! Again, sorry for those of you who were expecting drama, I promise I will get that to you whenever the next one comes out, idk**

**If you couldn't tell, i was kinda hungry while writing the first part XD**

**Anyways, hope you liked that :P**

**Please review, let me know how i'm doing. if you have suggestions, feel free to send me those. this is a partnership, not a dictatorship (maybe an oligarchy...I'm tired don't mind me)**

**Stay golden, lovelies :)**

**Song is Kiss Me Kiss Me by 5 Seconds of Summer**


	8. She Said Back, I Said Together (pt 1)

**Hey guys, long time no see! I would've gotten this out sooner, but i forgot i was going away for a week and wouldn't have time to update. But I'm here now, and i have that drama that you've been waiting for. idk if it's any good, but it's here, so… yeah XD i hope you're all just super duper! okay heads up: THIS IS PART ONE. there _is_ a second part to this, so when that gets posted is entirely up to you guys and what you think of this part. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"_Hey D."_ Dani smiled to herself as she heard her girlfriend's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey babe, how's your trip?"

"_I uh, I left a little early. I actually just got home. Can I come over?"_

"Why? Not that I'm complaining, I missed you like crazy. Of course you can come over."

"_I'll tell you in a bit. I missed you too. I'll be there in a few."_

"Mkay. Bye Tana."

"_Bye Dan."_

Dani hoisted herself off her couch as she walked around her New York apartment, tidying up and calling in a pizza. Santana had gone back to Lima last week, much to the Latina's dismay. She invited Dani to come along, but the blonde insisted she go and enjoy seeing her friends without her. Santana reluctantly agreed, compromising on the promise that Dani would go with her next time.

Just as Dani finished stacking the pile of books next to her nightstand, she heard a knock on the door. She jumped up and rushed to the front door, tipping the stack over again. Oh well, she could fix it later.

She opened the door to find Santana's grinning face on the other side. Before she could say anything, Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, lifting her off the ground and hugging her close. Dani laughed and held tightly to Santana as the Latina walked into the apartment, kicking the door shut behind her. Santana walked over to the couch and carefully dropped Dani on it, laying down next to her with her head in the shorter woman's lap.

"Comfy," Santana mumbled, smiling lazily up at Dani. The blonde giggled, running her hand through Santana's hair.

"Oh I see how it is," she teased. "You didn't actually miss me, you just missed using me as a pillow."

"Nuh-uh," Santana argued, surging up to capture Dani's lips in a kiss. "I really did miss you, D." Dani smiled as Santana settled back into her lap.

"I missed you too. How was your visit?"

"For the most part it was alright. Everyone was pretty upset about the glee club being shut down, but it was nice to see my friends again."

"So why did you come home early if it wasn't bad? Still not complaining," Dani smiled softly, tracing circles on the Latina's stomach with the hand that wasn't in her hair. Santana sighed and sat up, crossing her legs underneath her as she turned to face Dani. She grabbed the blonde's hand, playing with her fingers. "Santana? What happened?" Dani furrowed her eyebrows.

"Um...well..." Santana looked everywhere but Dani's face, still playing with her fingers.

"Just spit it out." The brunette looked up and straight into Dani's eyes.

"Brittany kissed me." Dani's heart stopped and her eyes widened. _The_ Brittany? The former love of Santana's life Brittany? "I didn't know it was gonna happen. I was trying to be a good friend and help her see that MIT wasn't a good place for her, she needed to be somewhere she could be herself, and she just..." Santana trailed off. Dani could feel tears threatening to fall from her eyes, so she quickly looked down at their hands. "She said she wanted me back, but I told her I couldn't. I worked so hard to get over her, then I found you, and now I'm finally happy. Please believe me, I didn't know she was going to do that and I didn't encourage her. I got on the next flight out, dropped my stuff off at the loft, and came straight here." Dani remained quiet, processing everything. "Dani? Babe, please say something."

Dani looked up at Santana. She stared into her favorite brown eyes, trying to figure out how to feel about everything. Although she was grateful that Santana had been so honest with her, it still hurt. While it might have not been entirely Santana's fault, it still hurt. She was so happy that Santana had chosen her, but it still hurt.

Dani decided to focus on the happy thoughts rather than the negative. She leaned forward and kissed Santana, trying to tell her they would be fine.

"Thank you for telling me," she said softly as she pulled away. Santana kept Dani's hands in her own.

"You're not mad?"

"Obviously I'm a little uspet, someone else's mouth was on my girl," Santana let a smile slip onto her face. "But it's not you I'm upset with. If I ever see her, I'm gonna have to teach her how to keep her hands off of what's mine," Dani growled.

"Wow," Santana giggled. "Is it weird that possessive Dani is really hot?"

Dani rolled her eyes, but she couldn't stop the grin from creeping onto her face. Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring, completely forgetting that she had ordered a pizza. She stood up to answer the door, but before she could walk away Santana pulled her back down and kissed her hard. Dani wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, breathing heavily as the Latina pulled away and rested her forehead on Dani's.

"Yours are the only lips I want to kiss," Santana promised. She pecked Dani's nose, then stood up and walked to the door to get the pizza. Dani stretched out along the couch, watching as Santana brought the box to the kitchen, grabbed a couple plates, and made her way back to the couch. She lifted Dani's head up and sat down, letting Dani lay her head back down on her lap. Handing the blonde a slice, she picked up the remote and turned the TV on, looking for something to watch. Dani, however, couldn't take her eyes off of her girlfriend. She sighed contentedly as Santana absentmindedly threw her arm across Dani's stomach, tracing random shapes and patterns along her side as she ate and watched the screen.

They were going to be okay.

* * *

Or so Dani had hoped. She wasn't sure when it started, but things were subtly changing between her and Santana, and not in a good way.

She noticed it first with their hands. They rarely ever used to find themselves not holding hands, but now it was happening more frequently. She'd be walking down the street next to Santana, and suddenly their hands would brush, causing her to realize that neither of them had taken the other's in their own. Watching movies, Dani would find herself leaning into Santana but clasping her own hands together. Even cuddling together, they kept their hands away from each other's. All of this was subconscious of course, but why?

Then Dani saw that any contact at all was diminishing. Santana would no longer come up behind her at work and wrap her arms around her waist just because she wanted to. Dani stopped playing with Santana's hair whenever she could. Whenever they stayed over at the other's place, they slept in the same bed and they cuddled together, but it didn't feel right. Something was very off, and it was slowly driving Dani crazy.

One of the most heartbreaking changes Dani discovered was the use of pet names, or lack thereof. There was no more babe, there was no more baby, there was no more hun, cutie, San, D, Tana, or Dan. There was just Dani, and there was just Santana.

Dani wracked her brain trying to figure out what was going on between them. They had been so happy not too long ago, and now they were slowly falling apart. She thought that they had been falling in love. Dani could so clearly see that love was where they were headed, and now she just couldn't see it. Something was in their way, and it was slowly tearing her apart.

For a while she tried to pretend that everything was okay. They were just going through a rough patch for whatever reason. They would work it out eventually. Right? She hoped so.

Santana was over for the night, and they were both sitting on the couch watching TV. As was happening more often lately, Santana was on one side of the couch and Dani was on the other, almost as if they didn't exist to each other. Almost.

"Dani, can you hand me that water?" Santana asked, not taking her eyes off the screen as she gestured to the water bottle on the table that was closer to Dani.

She didn't know why it happened then, but Dani snapped. She felt the weight of everything coming down on her, crushing her, and she just couldn't take it anymore. She had to get everything off her chest.

"No, _Santana_, I can't hand it to you," Dani said angrily.

"Whoa, what's with the attitude?" Santana glared at Dani.

"What's with the..." Dani let out a humorless laugh. "Do you not see anything wrong with this picture?!" she exclaimed. "Why are we sitting three feet apart? You're my girlfriend, I should be cuddling with you, or you should have your head in my lap so I can play with your hair. Or do you not remember that we used to do that?" Dani stood up and started pacing, in full rant mode. Santana sat quietly, taken aback at Dani's sudden outburst. Normally she'd yell right back but the thing is, Dani was _right_.

"Why are you calling me Dani? You only ever did that when I was in trouble or we were being serious. Now it's all I ever hear. You should be calling me stupid little nicknames that are annoying and endearing at the same time." Dani was still pacing angrily, but now she had hot tears falling down her cheeks as well. She knew she would be mad at herself for crying later, but right now it didn't matter.

"I know I'm as much to blame as you for whatever is happening between us right now, but I'm just so angry that it's happening at all! More than that, I'm confused as to why it's even happening in the first place. I don't even know _what_ is happening, it's just...UGH! We're pulling away from each other and I don't know why, and I want to fix it but I don't know how. I can't do this without your help, but I don't even know if you want to work this out anymore."

Santana wiped her own tears as slowly stood up and walked in front of Dani. She gently put her hands on Dani's shoulders, forcing the blonde to stop pacing. Lifting Dani's chin, she looked into her girlfriend's chocolate eyes.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." That was all Dani needed. She fell into Santana, holding onto her for dear life as she sobbed. "Tell me what to do. I want us back too."

"Just hold me. Hold me like you mean it." Dani nuzzled her head into Santana's neck as her tears slowed. "We can figure the rest out later, but for right now I just want you as close to me as possible." Santana wrapped her arms around Dani as she nodded.

"I can do that."

* * *

They tried. They tried so hard to make it work, but Dani always felt like something was still a little off. Hugs didn't have the same warmth, look's didn't have the same meaning, kisses didn't have the same love. They were floundering, and Dani felt powerless to stop it.

Eventually they ended up right back where they were before; together, but separate. Dani was lost. She wanted more than anything to work it out, but it just seemed impossible. She was trying, Santana was trying, yet they both couldn't seem to meet anywhere. It was as if they were stuck at the opposite ends of a maze, but each path to the middle led to two different places, and somehow they had both gotten trapped in dead ends.

One afternoon, Dani was spending time with Santana at the loft. Well, she was spending more time with her thoughts than with her girlfriend. She had been thinking a lot lately, trying to rationalize what had happened to them. Feeling like she might have an idea, she decided to voice her thoughts.

"Santana?" she asked rather timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what's up?" Santana said nonchalantly.

"We're back to where we were," Dani stated. Santana dropped her eyes, wringing her hands together.

"I know. I don't know what's happening to us."

"I, um, I've been thinking about it, and I think I might know." Santana looked up and raised her eyebrows, encouraging Dani to continue. "Brittany." Santana immediately furrowed her eyebrows.

"Brittany? What about her?"

"I think that after she kissed you, she opened those old wounds up and let those feelings you had for her back out."

"Dani, I don't love her," Santana assured her.

"I know you don't, but you also don't love me." The Latina sat in complete silence, so Dani continued. "I think that you were getting there, but then that whole thing happened and we just fell apart. You're not sure what to feel, and I don't know where I stand with you."

"I...you...you're my girlfriend, that's where you stand," Santana huffed, crossing her arms.

"I have the label, but I don't feel like I'm truly _yours_. You're keeping me away from your heart, and I guess in a way I am too."

"Dani this is crazy. I'm not pushing you away or keeping you out. I want you here!"

"You _want_ to want me here. But you don't quite, do you?" Santana remained quiet, clenching and unclenching her jaw. "I thought so."

"Stop that!" Santana exploded. "Stop pretending like you know any more than I do about what's happening to us! Stop telling me what I feel! If I don't even know what I feel then how the hell can _you_ know?!" Santana finished, breathing heavily.

Dani looked down at her hands and nodded, mostly to herself. Santana admitted it, she didn't know what she was feeling, and Dani honestly didn't either. Everything had gotten so disfigured and confusing lately.

"I...I need to go," she mumbled, grabbing her jacket and standing up. Santana's features softened and her eyes widened.

"Go?" she said quietly.

"Home. I need to go home. I just...I gotta...go."

Santana nodded dejectedly, and Dani left the loft, making her way back to her apartment. She flopped down on her bed, trying to process everything that had just happened. What even happened?

While she was lost in her thoughts, her phone buzzed.

**From: Santana  
****Wait, please come back**

Dani sighed, knowing she needed some space to herself at the moment.

**To: Santana  
****I'm already home**

The brunette's response was nearly instantaneous.

**From: Santana  
****Baby please. We can work this out. Just come back**

**To: Santana  
****I need some time. Just give me some space to think for a little bit. Please**

Dani held her phone close to her chest. It took Santana about ten minutes to respond.

**From: Santana  
****Okay. Whatever you need. I'll wait for you**

* * *

Three days. Dani hadn't communicated with Santana in three days. It felt like a lifetime, but those three days were what she needed to straighten her head and her feelings out. She had finally decided what to do, and she hoped it was the right decision.

In the afternoon on the fourth day, she texted Santana.

**To: Santana  
****Hey**

**From: Santana  
****Hey yourself stranger :)**

**To: Santana  
****Are you working?**

**From: Santana  
****Nope. I'm at the loft. Hummelberry's out for the evening**

**To: Santana  
****Great. Can I come see you? I have something to tell you**

**From: Santana  
****Get your butt over here :)**

**To: Santana  
****Be there soon**

Dani grabbed her guitar case and quickly made her way over to Santana's. She was nervous, shifting on her feet as she waited for Santana to open the door. When the Latina finally did let her in, she made her way straight to the table in front of the couch, sitting on it and facing the dilapidated green cushions.

"Someone's in a hurry," Santana chuckled, shutting the door and sitting on the couch in front of Dani.

"Yeah, well I need to tell you this before I chicken out," Dani replied, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Okay...what is it?" Santana asked carefully, reaching out to take Dani's hands in her own.

"We can't keep doing this," Dani blurted out.

"W-what?" Santana dropped Dani's hands and leaned back, eyes widening.

"I'm sorry, but this," Dani gestured between the two of them, "whatever is happening here, isn't good for either of us. And we can't keep pretending that this is okay."

"No, Dani we can fix this," Santana pleaded. The blonde shook her head sadly. "Why?" Tears threatened to fall from Santana's eyes.

"That's why I brought this." Dani opened her case and pulled out her guitar. "Maybe this will make more sense." Dani started to strum her guitar, closing her eyes and letting the words pour out of her.

_**Don't know where to start  
**__**Something ain't going right  
**__**Feel it in my soul  
**__**Cuz I've tried, oh baby  
**__**Tried to keep you satisfied  
**__**Please don't cry  
**__**I just think we both need time**_

_**I just feel that we are in the same room  
**__**But living two worlds apart  
**__**And it's causing too much pain**_

Dani opened her eyes, but kept them focused on her fingers on the strings. She couldn't bear to look at Santana.

_**She said "Baby can you please just stay  
**__**It ain't too late to work this thing out"  
**__**I said "Girl this ain't easy for me  
**__**At least the truth is coming out"  
**__**She said "Why can't we make up like the last time  
**__**I'm just afraid to hear you say go"  
**__**I said "Baby I'm sorry  
**__**I think it's time we let go"**_

"_**Baby don't leave, don't leave, don't leave  
**__**Tell me you'll stay, you'll stay, you'll stay"  
**_"_**I gotta leave, gotta leave, gotta leave cuz  
**__**I think it's time we let go"**_

"Dani, please stop," Santana begged, tears flowing down her cheeks. Dani shook her head and continued to sing, holding back her own tears.

_**See those tear drops  
**__**Falling from your eyes  
**__**That don't change my mind oh baby  
**__**Please don't make things  
**__**More difficult than they gotta be  
**__**I can't take no more  
**__**This is killing me**_

_**And every time I look at you  
**__**I see more reason for me to leave you  
**__**And it's causing me too much pain**_

Dani let the tears fall as she finally looked up at Santana. This was it. This was the end for them.

_**She said "Baby can you please just stay  
**__**It ain't too late to work this thing out"  
**__**I said "Girl this ain't easy for me  
**__**At least the truth is coming out"  
**__**She said "Why can't we make up like the last time  
**__**I'm just afraid to hear you say go"  
**__**I said "Baby I'm sorry  
**__**I think it's time we let go"**_

"_**Baby don't leave, don't leave, don't leave  
**__**Tell me you'll stay, you'll stay, you'll stay"  
**_"_**I gotta leave, gotta leave, gotta leave cuz  
**__**I think it's time we let go"**_

"_**Baby don't leave, don't leave, don't leave  
**__**Tell me you'll stay, you'll stay, you'll stay"  
**_"_**I gotta leave, gotta leave, gotta leave cuz  
**__**I think it's time we let go"**_

She put her guitar back in the case and turned back to face Santana, wiping away her own tears.

"Santana I need you to look at me. Just for a minute." Santana slowly lifted her head, her eyes locking with Dani's. The blonde took a shaky breath before speaking. "We may not work right now, but maybe now just wasn't our time. Maybe we'll cross paths again one day and we can give it another try. If we're meant to be, then we'll find each other again. But don't wait around. Go live your life, do the amazing things I know you're capable of." Santana let out a sob. Dani moved onto the couch, pulling Santana into her one last time. "I'm so sorry things had to turn out this way," she whispered into the brunette's hair.

She held Santana for another minute before kissing her forehead, picking up her guitar case and making her way to the door. Opening the door and turning around to face the Latina, she debated on saying something before the left, but she knew it would only make it that much harder. So she sniffled, readjusted her grip on the case handle, and walked out into the hallway, sliding the door shut behind her.

* * *

Santana saw Dani walking out the door. She couldn't get her voice to work, so she stood up and tried to stop her. She wasn't fast enough.

She got to the door right as Dani shut it behind her. Santana didn't have anything left in her to open the door, so she leaned her back against the door and slid down to the floor. She held her head in her hands as she cried, whispering into her empty loft, "Bye Dan."

* * *

Shutting the door behind her, Dani felt the weight of everything that happened crash down on her. She had just left Santana. The girl she had once envisioned a future with was now gone.

She couldn't make her legs take a single step further, so she held her back to the loft door and sank to the ground. She hugged her guitar case close to her chest and let her tears flow down her cheeks as she whispered out into the hallway, "Bye Tana."

* * *

**Whew! that was not fun. that was actually kinda hard for me to do. i hope it turned out well enough though… :P**

**Please review, let me know what you think, you know the drill**

**If you want the second part, shoot me a message or leave it in a review or whatever, i ain't picky**

**Song is She Said, I Said (Time We Let Go) by NLT**

**Stay golden, lovelies :)**


End file.
